


Unlikely Alliance

by calhale, setralynn



Category: Magic: The Gathering, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cannon Divergence (for MtG), Alternate Universe - Magic the Gathering Fusion, Arranged Marriage, Canon-Typical Spoop, Canon-Typical Violence, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Mating Run, Mildly Dubious Consent, Planeswalker Stiles, Present Tense, Roleplay Logs, Shameless Smut, There is Plot Eventually, alternating pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/setralynn/pseuds/setralynn
Summary: Stiles grew up on the plains of Zendikar. It was a nice city, with a reasonable amount of trade, some diversity, and it was entirely boring to Stiles. Stiles is just barely eighteen and between mentors when he decides to take himself on a field trip through the forest. THE forest that covers two thirds of the world. He learns well in the forest, but one false step sends him toppling to an entirely different plane and meeting a family that is much more than they appear.(AKA Stiles is a Planeswalker and Derek is Innistrad werewolf nobility. An arranged marriage ensues. Then Jace and Gideon show up and everything goes to hell.)





	1. Run

**Author's Note:**

> You shouldn't need a ton of knowledge of either setting for this story to work for you.  
> We wrote this a long time ago and there is an inordinate amount of porn before the plot even starts. Sorry not sorry.

Stiles grew up on the plains of Ondu on Zendikar.

It was a nice city, with a reasonable amount of trade, some diversity, and it was entirely boring to Stiles. He learned he was gifted with magic pretty early on, with a particular gift for fire spells, and his parents spent a lot of energy trying to find the right teacher or academy to help him learn to control himself. They were strong, law-abiding citizens, whose only magical talents were best directed at keeping vagrants under control and helping traders settle disputes.

Stiles is just barely eighteen and between mentors when his parents let him know that he has a chance to train with an Elven shaman of some kind. It means being away from home for a long while, but that honestly sounds pretty exciting to Stiles, so he packs and heads out. Of course, going to meet elves means he decides to take himself on a field trip through the forest. The vast wood that covers two thirds of the world. The trip in itself is educational and gives Stiles a lot of time to practice things he’s only read about.

Stiles doesn’t mean to head toward the roil, but Zendikar has a mind of its own in these things. Most creatures in the woods don’t like a bit of fire, even here, so the first few large spiders or enormous lizards don’t really frighten Stiles. The next spider Stiles stumbles into is significantly less impressed by his fireworks display and Stiles decides the better part of valor is to run. He has nearly gotten away from the monster when his foot takes one more step and Stiles finds himself falling.

The panic that was already simmering inside Stiles flares up like a spark, exploding within him and around him with his desire to escape.

When Stiles comes to, he’s on the grounds of a pretty foreboding castle and definitely not in Ondu or Murasa anymore. Stiles - being Stiles - dusts himself off and starts to explore. It isn’t long until he meets the nice lady who owns the castle and her menagerie dangerous-looking friends. Stiles learns that the plane he’s landed on is called Innistrad. Yes, _plane_. The word planeswalker is thrown around in hushed tones and Stiles has learned just enough about magic to know that what he did was no normal spell.

In deciding to be friends with Lady Talia and her family, Stiles somehow managed to get them to agree to an alliance of sorts. In doing so he meets Derek. Who - within the first few hours of their acquaintance - says all of "Shut up" to Stiles and then "I do" to the priest. Stiles should learn to read the fine print of things labeled "union contract" before he signs them. Then again, this weird angry Derek dude is kinda hot, so maybe Stiles is ok with it. 

After dinner - a really excellent dinner - the family sends Stiles off with some servants who help him bathe and give him new clothes before they show him back to the outside of the castle and tell him to run. For the third time in as many days, Stiles finds himself out of his depth and in a very dark forest.

~~~~~

It's a full moon and somewhere behind him the entire party of terrifyingly pretty people have turned into giant wolves and one in particular is hunting him down.

Stiles hears an awful lot of howling coming from the direction of the castle, and despite his own magic, it makes his heart race a little. It's not until he hears the closer sounds of growling and slow soft footfalls that he really starts to panic though. Actually taking off at a run through the dark trees.

Derek isn't fully transformed yet; still reluctant to chase after a bride he doesn't know but drawn impossibly towards the boy's magically charged scent. It was wild and bright in his head. It draws his wolf to the surface and makes his hungry with need; to claim, to mate. It isn't until the boy takes off and tears the hem of the crimson clock he is wearing that Derek lets out a dark and determined howl. His whole body reacting to the dashing pray. He shifts completely into the giant black wolf that lives under his skin and he follows. 

Stiles' favorite of the tricks he learned before stupid spiders cut short his time in the forest was to take fox shape. After the second time he trips on a shadowy root in the moonlight, he decides to do just that. Before he even stands, a quick fox darting up from the pile of his clothes, the soft red cloak still tied around its neck, trailing behind it as it darts off into the wood.

His vision is much better in this form, but Stiles can smell how close his pursuer is and it spurs him on in his flight.

Each time Derek thinks he is about to run the boy down the boy startles him with a new trick. He isn't prepared for the young man he's chasing to just change shape and turn into a fox. It makes him pause for a split second and that's all the time Stiles needs to get away through the thick underbrush. Derek is again distracted by nosing into the boy's abandoned clothing. It’s so rich and heavy with that magical scent that it makes his mouth water. He will have this boy and make him his. 

Another low threatening howl makes Stiles’ foxy ears twitch and the fur on the back of his neck stand up. Stiles pauses long enough to scent the air, and this time he notices... something familiar about this wolf. He's not entirely sure what that means or why it calms him a little. He takes off running again anyway, feeling quite proud of himself until the damn red cloak catches and tangles in a thorny bush, slowing him down as he tries to squirm free of the ties.

Derek can match the tiny fox for speed but not in agility. He's unprepared for the sudden turns and backtracks the little fox leads him on. It makes his blood sing and wolf howl in excitement. Derek never thought his mate would challenge him like this. He never thought he would truly get to be with an equal. When he finds the boy caught on a branch he is saddened. For a branch to catch his mate when he couldn't angers him and he stalks forward menacingly to pull the cloak off the writhing fox. He stands there with the red fabric in his teeth and jerks his nose towards the woods. He will catch his mate on his own terms.

Stiles is about to change back to human form just to get the use of his hands back, when suddenly the wolf is there, huge and imposing. Both the fox and the mind of the boy inside it cower for a moment, taking precious seconds to realize that the monster is letting him go.

Derek growls around the fabric of the cloak and mock-lunges forward to scare the boy off.

Stiles jumps and then bares his teeth and growls softly back at the wolf before darting off into the underbrush again, letting the animal instinct direct his flight as he tries to martial his power to do anything more clever.

Stiles has never tried to use magic directly in fox form before, but he manages to channel some of the forest's strength as he runs, hopefully growing more dense entangling vines behind him and obscuring his scent as he runs.

Derek gives the boy a few moments heads start before he's bounding off into the woods as well. He's not prepared for the boy's scent to suddenly duplicate and split off into two directions and it's another half hour before he finds the real trail again. Clever mate. The wolf makes a happy sound and Derek is inclined to agree as he spots Stiles' tail dating behind a tree fifty yards ahead. Derek knows this land. He can catch the fox on the next hill when Stiles will be forced to transform to get around a wall and Derek can corner him. He changes directions so he can flank the boy and claim his mate. 

The scent of the wolf fades slightly and Stiles feels hopeful that he might make it through this. The underbrush clears a little and he finds himself on top of a hill, path blocked by a stone wall that is too high to jump or scrabble over. The little fox huddles against the wall for a moment before shifting back into a young man, and Stiles takes only a moment to catch his breath before he starts to shape the rock to give him a way to climb over the wall.

The wind is cold against his bare skin and Stiles bites his lip and focuses on the heat of his power inside him. He's so focused on the magic that it's not until he hears low growling behind him that he realizes he's taken too long. "Hey wolfie..." He says, raising a placating hand, "You don't want to hurt me, right?" He's not sure he can actually get a creature this big and angry to stand down, but he's sure as hell going to try.

Derek huffs and stalks in close to the huddling boy. He noses in along the boy's sides and across his stomach before shouldering the boy and making Stiles' fall onto his back on the soft grass. He is happy they are here. There are no trees on the hill to block the moon's gaze on their union, but the wall will add protection from the wind for his mate. He approves and climbs over the boy before transforming fully back into human form. Their equally naked flesh pressed together as Derek scent marks Stiles' throat with biting kisses and licks. 

Stiles eyes widen as the wolf noses at him, giant teeth and dark fur not quite so threatening until the wolf lunges and knocks him flat. "Ok, uh… puppy… good boy... You want to play?" The caressing and biting might actually be kinda nice if Stiles’ heart wasn't racing like it is, but at least he’s not being eaten yet. Before he can martial the strength to squirm away or shift forms and run, the wolf over him shifts and he just stares for a moment.

"You!" Stiles gasps at the silent - also naked - 'shut up' guy from the castle. "What the hell? Why would you freak me out like that?" He gives the the guy a shove, but his massive shoulder barely moves and his kisses to Stiles's neck are super distracting. "Hey!" he says with another shove, "Hey, what the hell are you doing, I- Oh..." He trails off as their bodies press together and that is very clearly a hard cock pressing alongside his own, making him gasp. Suddenly, the scarily pretty lady's knowing look as she told him to run makes a lot more sense.

"Shut up." Derek growls again as he runs his hands over Stiles' body. His nails extend to reveal the silver claws that are distinct for his pack. The wolf is close to the surface still. He watches in animal fascination as Stiles' skin ripples to gooseflesh under his touch and he smirks in the moonlight. "It will be easier for you on your hands and knees." He says, still entranced by the moon light on Stiles' bare flesh.

For one delicious, spine-shivering moment Stiles does as he's told, falling silent and almost moaning at the dangerous tension between them. It takes him a minute to realize he's being told to do something. "Wait, easier? What exactly do you think we're doing here wolf-boy?" He's had sex, of course, and it's pretty obvious that's the intent here but... It would be polite to be asked, wouldn't it?

Derek growls and his eyes flash glowing blue. "You're my mate. I will claim you under mother moon." He grits out as he pulls back a little to flip the boy over on his own. He pulls the boy's hips up so he can nuzzle along the warm flesh of his hip; his stubble scratching over the delicate skin as he alternates between hard bites and long soothing licks with his tongue.

The world spins for a moment and Stiles is not used to being manhandled like this. "Wait, mate? I didn't think that meant..." He curses himself for being an idiot and not questioning that Allegiance Contract a little more before he agreed to it. "Hey, look, you're hot and everything, I'm not exactly used to this kind of thing..." His cock is starting to respond, even though he's not at all sure that he's going to like whatever the wolf is planning.

Derek ignores Stiles' protest and instead bites down hard on the meat of the boy's ass. He soothes away the pain with slow licks. He's pleased with the beginnings of a bruising mark when he pulls away. "We must finish the contract. My wolf craves you." Derek doesn't say that he finds the boy attractive himself. He can't bring himself too admit too much. So he busies his mouth with licking his way over to Stiles' hole.

Stiles is about to point out how weird that sounds, and also how very unsure he is about that, but then there's a hot, firm tongue circling his ass hole and... Wow, that's weird, but also kinda overwhelmingly hot. Suddenly the bath they had him take before dressing him up makes a lot if sense and whatever he was going to say only comes out as a whining moan.

Derek takes his time making Stiles' hole nice and wet before he adds a finger; pushing into the tight clench of muscle along with his tongue. "You smell so good, mate. Taste so good too." Derek mumbles between sucking and biting licks. He adds a second finger and scissors them apart to lick inside deeper.

"That... Um... That really can't be true." Stiles manages to say, but it's rather breathy. He squirms when tongue is replaced with fingers, and it's less uncomfortable than he would have thought, but still really weird. "That- ah, oh shit..." The spread of Derek's fingers presses against something inside him that makes his dick twitch and his thighs tremble. "Ok, maybe, ah... Maybe if you're gonna keep doing that, this isn't such a bad idea."

Derek's cock is hard and hot, bouncing against his abs and he doesn't think he can wait much more. "Mine..." He growls as he pulls his mouth away from Stiles' body. He spits in his hand and slicks his cock as best he can with that and precum before pressing the head against Stiles' hole. "You're mine... I'm yours... My mate..." He whispers and with a hard bruising grip on Stiles' hips he pushes all the way in.

Stiles squirms a little as Derek's fingers leave him, he's about to say something when there's something harder and much bigger pressing into him. "Oh fuck, seriously, wait-" He cuts himself off and has to bite his lip not to scream. "You're... Shit, you're really big... That's… fuck."

"It gets bigger..." Derek grits out as he does his best not to just fuck into the tight wet heat. He rolls his hips in small slow circles so Stiles can grow accustomed to the size and start to relax around his girth. "Pups with a planeswalkers will secure my pack’s lineage for ages to come." He moans out.

Stiles breathes raggedly and starts to relax as his body accepts the intrusion. The little abortive shifts inside him even starting to feel good. He's still trying to process how it could even get bigger when he processes what else the man said. "You know I am actually a guy, right? I'm not going to have a litter of puppies..."

Sensing Stiles' minor discomfort Derek spreads his big hand out along Stiles' frail hip and he opens his power to take the remainder of Stiles' pain. It makes him roll his shoulders and slide in deeper within the boy. He howls out to the moon and starts to thrust as Stiles completely relaxes.

Stiles feels a warm sensation wash over him and Derek's next move is pure pleasure. He moans, hands fisting in the grass and cock suddenly achingly hard between his thighs. "Fuck... That.... Holy shit, what did you do?" He pants out between breaths, now actually surprisingly ok with this whole mating thing.

Derek growls and speeds up his thrusts until he's at a brutal pace and his jagged movements are bombarding Stiles' prostate. "I'm going to claim you... Mark you up... Make you mine. And... I'll... " Derek's words are harsh and cut off as he lets the scent of Stiles' pleasure waft over him. His silver claws bite into pale flesh at Stiles' hips but Derek keeps the pain for himself so Stiles only feels the adrenaline rush as tiny trickles of blood sweep down his thighs. The scent makes Derek's wolf cry out again and he bends over Stiles' body to mouth at Stiles' throat; aching to make a claiming bite.

The constant barrage on his prostate is making Stiles moan and rock back into each thrust. He can feel his orgasm building, even without any friction on his cock. "Oh fuck...that's..." There's no pain, only overwhelming pleasure and Stiles tilts his head, baring his neck under Derek's kisses. "Gods above... Please... Please don't stop..." He aches to touch himself, but it's all he can do to keep himself balanced against Derek's frantic thrusts and his fists ball against the soft grass.

Derek bites down hard enough to draw blood as his orgasm hits him like a freight train and his knot starts to swell. He can't stop moving though, even after he's locked inside and can only make aborted tiny thrusts and starts cumming. He licks over the wound in Stiles throat to make it heal and lets his hand slide to Stiles' cock to force him over the edge too.

"Oh, fuck!" The bite makes Stiles cry out, and then Derek is actually swelling inside him, and then there's a hand on his cock and he's cumming hard, body spasming impossibly tighter around Derek's knot. His desperate moans join Derek's howl as he nearly blacks out from the intensity of his climax.

Derek groans and helps them both onto their sides as he continues to fill his mate with cum. He nuzzles against Stiles' throat and runs a soothing hand over the boy's stomach as if he could feel the area expanding under his hand. "You are doing so well little fox." He moans.

Stiles comes back to himself a little, and groans again when he tries to shift and finds that he's still held close to the larger man. "Fuck... are you..." he isn't even sure what to ask, and his body flexes again around Derek's knot, every movement shifting it against his prostate. "You're still cumming, aren't you? Fuck... I can feel it. That shouldn’t be so hot." His stomach flexes under Derek's hand, even as he tries to press back into Derek to keep him close. "At some point.... you should probably tell me what in the hells I agreed to."

"You're my mate." Derek answers while still in a haze from cumming. "I'm yours. You signed the papers. I claimed you under the mother.... We're gonna be so popular at court. You actually challenged me. Such a good Alpha mate " Derek is actually babbling; a sensation he can one hundred percent say he has never had before. He misses the pearly scar of his bite on Stiles shoulder. "You'll have to mark me as yours too, Planeswalker."

Stiles blinks, torn between the echoing pleasure in his body and his own constant curiosity. "So we're... Married now?" He wonders aloud, "Am I supposed to stay here with you?"

Derek eyes flutter open and his face grows somber. "I am not the heir to my Mother's castle. My sister will take the throne. But our legacy will cement my line. I am lucky she has already taken a mate, leaving me the far more advantageous one." He kisses up and down Stiles' throat again and rolls his hips to feel his knot press at a better angle within Stiles.

Stiles moans again, low and needy, feeling his spent cock twitch hopelessly against his thigh as his body flexes around the knot. "Not that I'm complaining, but.... How long will this last?" There are still more questions he wants to ask, but the one about how long he can expect to be a mewling bundle of nerves seems the most pressing.

Derek shrugs and nuzzles Stiles hair to scent mark him further. "Just a little while more. It's meant to ensure breeding. You will be a good mother to our brood." He says with a happy sigh and a nip to his mate's ear.

Stiles laughs softly at the idea of 'breeding', the action making him shift around Derek's knot. "I... you know me being a Planeswalker doesn't mean I'll be able to have kids for you like this, right?"

People expect a lot of crazy things from those with the spark for true magic.

Derek groans and his knot decreases slightly allowing him to roll his hips a little. "Others have often given birth to the children of wolves. Your body will change as our bond cements. It will make you fertile." He explains as he can't help but roll his hips slowly. 

Stiles would really love to understand how _that_ even happens, but then Derek is moving again and he moans a little as it continues to work his overstimulated prostate. "Fuck... this... is sex usually gonna feel like this?"

"Yes..." Derek replies against the back of Stiles' neck. "With your mate it is supposed to always be this way." He wraps his hand around Stiles' cock to slowly pump it back towards hardness; hoping to get Stiles off once more before he has to pull out. 

The heat of Derek's breath on his neck and the hand on his cock makes Styles squirm. Usually he's used to just getting himself off and cleaning up as fast as possible. The sensation of getting hard again while still sticky and sensitive is overwhelming. "Fuck... _always_? That's... pretty intense." He can imagine getting used to this, even if he's still pretty sure the wolf is crazy about the breeding thing.

Derek just hums out a agreeing noise and makes his thrusts a little harder and his grasp on Stiles’s cock grows tighter. He mouths lightly at the bite mark as he feels the bond between them begin to knit together.

Stiles moans, and he can feel magic of some kind working between them. A kind of binding that he's never felt before and is powerless to resist. "Is there... should I be doing something?" He pants as Derek's hand drags him closer and closer to orgasm. "You said I needed to mark you?"

Derek chuckles and its a low vibrating noise that comes from his chest. It hints to his true nature. "No, just embrace it for now. To cement it. Later when we have a place and you are ready, you will have to leave a permanent scar on me. I heal quickly so it must be done with fire or magic." He whispers as its other hand wanders to Stiles abused hole to trace teasing fingers over the rim, pulling at it a little while he works Stiles' cock. "Cum for me again little fox. The knot will end soon."

Stiles humms in rough agreement, already half lost in the building pleasure. Fire is his element, and something deep in his magical instincts likes the idea of leaving a mark that way. The strange sensation of Derek's fingers teasing his already-stretched hole makes him moan, pressing back into his... Mate? The word still feels strange, but the pleasure is real and he rocks his hips to get more of it, clenching to drive the softening knot against that sweet spot inside him.

Derek growls and he pumps his hips; unable to keep the knot but still hard as he touches his mate's body. The backflow of his cum drips out around his cock and bathes both their thighs in the mess. The scent pleases Derek's wolf; entranced by how it mingles with Stiles' own. "Mine, mine..." He mumbles through ebbing waves of pleasure. "Wanna cover you in my scent… cover you in me..." 

The added movement is enough to push Stiles over the edge, and he cums again with a broken cry. He feels a bit empty without the larger bulk of the knot, but Derek's possessive growling makes him laugh. "I'm already pretty much covered in you... I like it." He admits, flushing in the moonlight, but too blissed out to be really embarrassed.

Derek stops growling but can't be embarrassed himself. He slowly pulls out and stands up before his instincts can tell him to wrap around Stiles and never leave. He retrieves Stiles' torn red cloak and brings it back to wrap around Stiles' body before picking the boy up. "It will get cold soon and I'd rather not have you get sick. I hope my rooms at the castle will be pleasing to you." He says as he heads back towards the castle.

Stiles is starting to try to get to his feet when Derek's arms lift him from the ground. "I can walk, you know..." He's grateful for the cloak wrapped around him though, as he calls a spark of power to keep him warm, debating whether to actually let Derek carry him home like a princess.

The hike back is much longer than Derek would like, particularly as it meant Stiles has to be out in the cooling evening wind. He is exceptionally pleased though since the distance and time he had to chase his mate will make them both the talk of the court. Mates who makes their betrothed fight for the right to claim are always regarded highest of all.

Stiles lets himself settle into Derek's arms, spreading the heat of his spell to encompass the larger man too, because he isn't wearing clothes either and it isn't exactly warm out.

The wash of heat is wonderful even if it is unnecessary and Derek can't resist nuzzling Stiles cheek in gratitude for it. Derek quickens his pace, aiming to get them out of the chill wind and into the warmth of his den.

~~~~~

They reach the castle soon enough and there are handmaidens there ready to help their prince and his new mate. Derek sends them away with a low growl that his mother with doubtless scold him for later. He keeps Stiles close and retreats to his chambers where a fire has already been started in the fireplace and some small food items have been left out.

"Are you hungry little fox?" Derek asks as he lays Stiles down on the massive bed and pulls soft furs and blankets over him. 

"Hey, I..." Stiles protests slightly, because he is kinda sticky and doesn't want to ruin the blankets, but the fur is so soft that all he manages to do is drag himself up to sitting. "I... yeah, I should probably eat."

Derek can sense his mate's unease about his cleanliness and hushes the boy with a short sweet brush of his lips against Stiles'. He realizes now it's their first kiss, since werewolf weddings do not have one and kissing is mostly a human tradition. "We will bathe in the morning when my scent is on you more strongly. Rest. I will bring you some food so you can keep up your strength." Derek pulls away and goes to grab the small plate of fruit and dried meat. He sits on the bed next to Stiles and begins to feed him small pieces. 

Stiles shivers a little, eyes fluttering shut at the gentle kiss. His mouth just opens and closes for a moment before he manages to say, "Okay." He takes some little pieces of food from Derek, awkward at first about taking the bits from Derek's fingers, before realizing how hungry he is.

"That's... really good actually." He says with a grateful look up at Derek. "Thank you."

Derek smiles softly and leaves the plate in Stiles' lap so he can go and fetch a mug of cool water from the pitcher left for them as well. He drinks some himself before returning with one for Stiles that has crushed herbs in it for flavor as well as to numb some of the stiffness his body will experience in the morning. "Here, drink this as well. Your body will need it." He offers affectionately. 

Stiles smiles, eating more of the food, and forcing himself to ignore the fact that he is still naked. "How are you so good at this?" He asks softly, taking the cup and drinking the slightly sweet, herbal-smelling water. "Did you take classes on how to be a good boyfriend or something?"

Derek chuckles, "I don't know what being a boyfriend means but all wolves are taught from birth that your mate is to be treated with care and devotion. I would have you be comfortable and safe as our bond cements." He explains.

When Stiles slows down and yawns visibly, Derek takes Stiles' half empty cup from him to set it on the bedside table along with the food. "Now it is late and we should rest. Tomorrow will be our introduction to court and the pack is anxious to learn about you." He helps Stiles lay down before blowing out the candles and getting into bed himself. He presses his equally naked body against Stiles and drapes a possessive hand over his hips. "Are you comfortable?" Derek traces his thumb over Stiles' hip bone softly as he looks into Stiles' eyes. 

Stiles shivers a little at the possessive touches, eyes dark and wide as he looks into Derek's. "I am... but..." He shifts to get more comfortable against Derek's side. "I should probably warn you that I've been known to flail in my sleep a bit." He bites his lip, trying not to be slightly worried about "being introduced at court".

Derek can smell Stiles' nervousness and he leans in to kiss Stiles again in the low flickering firelight. This kiss he drags out longer and sweeter. His hand on the boy's hip tightens as he drags the boy flush against his chest. "I will keep you safe and hold you through whatever nightmares that plague you little fox." he whispers against Stiles' lips. 

Stiles blinks down at Derek and can't hide a little smile when the kiss breaks. "Ok... just letting you know." He hesitates, but then leans in to kiss Derek again. "Are you going to keep being this nice, then? Because you're my mate now?"

Derek looks away momentarily. "I will do my best. Werewolves have always been known to be aggressive and I have been told my demeanor is not always well received with the pack." Derek hopes having this talkative, bright creature on his arm will soften his own harshness. His fingers flex and tighten on Stiles' hip once more. 

Stiles shivers and leans into Derek's heat, the shift of the fur blankets around him soft and comforting. "You did seem pretty quiet earlier today." Stiles is full and warm and sated, and he closes his eyes to let himself drift toward sleep.


	2. Bonded

The next day is busy and exhausting, but also fascinating for Stiles. Derek’s terrifying mother and sister spend a great deal of time making sure Derek and Stiles are both shown around and introduced to everyone at court. Stiles worries that he’s talking to much, or will say the wrong thing. After a few approving looks from Derek and realizing that his new husband doesn’t seem to like talking much, Stiles relaxes into the patterns of social interaction.

Derek only interferes a few times, keeping Stiles away from the members of court that he himself can not tolerate and being certain to look strong and supportive throughout. Derek can see the jealous and admiring looks directed his way and takes a cold pleasure in the new security of his position. He earned his right to claim his mate, others will have to do the same if they want to move up.

Even being mostly extroverted, it takes a bit of a toll on Stiles to work through a full afternoon of being a charming, talkative Planeswalker and new Alpha-mate. Stiles is surprised at how many people are more reverent of him for that second feature than for his powers. The power of Derek at his back and the obvious respect directed at them as a pair is fascinating and it makes him a little proud to be treated so valuably.

Derek does his best to keep Stiles close to him throughout the day, he finally snaps when another pack member tries to grab Stiles by the wrist and pull the boy away. Derek doesn’t even think before he punches the guy and roars at him; his fangs elongated and his eyes blazing red.

Laura rushes in and stops the brawl before it gets bloody, but gives Derek a disapproving look and waves him off. After that, Derek pulls Stiles away from the eyes of his pack and mostly his mother to hide them both away in a servants’ hallway.

In the dark, Derek holds Stiles close to his chest and runs strong fingers over the silvery bite mark on Stiles's throat. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't react that way." He says, though his voice is still a growl.

Stiles goes shocked and silent at the display, but allows Derek to pull him away. Stiles looks up at Derek in the dark quiet hallway and wraps his smaller arms around Derek's waist. "He didn't mean anything by it... you have nothing to worry about. The people here respect you, you know."

Derek huffs and lets his possessive hold on Stiles soften a little. "This is much more intense than I anticipated. I am not ready for you to be separated from me. The bond isn't complete yet." He admits begrudgingly and leans in to scent mark Stiles’ cheek. "Are you afraid of me?"

Stiles closes his eyes and tries to really consider that. "I can't lie, you scared me a little there." He looks up at Derek and kisses him softly, as they haven't since the morning. "You can smell it on me, can't you? But it also felt.... safe? I knew you weren't a threat to me."

"I was born and raised to be a warrior. There are rarely true battles here in Innistrad anymore. I am a relic." Derek whispers. "I fought for you so I could leave this place and fight for something other than territory or political pack wars. Fight something more than lost demons and discarded zombies."

Stiles smiles, a little crooked. "Well, my mother always said I was a magnet for trouble. I'm sure we can find something dangerous to keep you entertained." He teases, "We'll just have to find a way for you to be ok with me talking to other people too. That's kinda part of my job." 

Derek nods and closes his eyes to breath in slowly. When he opens his eyes again they are hazel again. "I could not have chosen a better mate." He whispers, resting his forehead against Stiles'.

Stiles laughs softly, "Did you even get to choose me? I didn't even know what was going on..." He sighs, not able to find it in him to be worried about that anymore. "Will finishing the bond help you settle? Do we need to do that soon?"

Derek is about to reply when Laura appears and answers for him. "He fought six other wolves for the right to mate you and nearly killed three of them. A Planeswalker as a mate brings a lot of power into a line. And yes, you should cement the bond as quickly as possible. A half-finished bond is like poison to a wolf. He will be in pain until it is done." Derek can't meet Stiles' gaze and Laura looks fierce as she exerts her Alpha heir power upon her brother.

Stiles eyes widen, and his head snaps up to look at Derek, he'd never imagined that anyone would want to fight for him... let alone like that. "We'd better go then." He says to Laura, "Can you make our apologies to the court? What else do we need to do today?"

Derek continues to bow his had in submission to his Alpha and Laura just rolls her eyes at them. "I'll think of something. After that display I doubt anyone will miss our prince here. You will both be expected at dinner and for the hunt afterwards." She says and then comes over and hugs her brother. "Stop being so self-sacrificing. You should enjoy your mating too."

Stiles smiles fondly at Laura. "Dinner, then hunt. Got it." He grabs one of Derek's hands, pulling him away down the servant hall and trusting the larger man to lead them back to his room or somewhere else private. Stiles is trying to remember exactly what Derek said last night about cementing the bond. Something about leaving a mark with fire or silver. "Do you need to... take me again?" He asks softly. "To seal the mating?"

Derek is still a little sheepish about Stiles learning about what he did but he shakes his head as he leads Stiles up the back stairs towards his rooms. "No but it will probably happen. Completion of the bond is overwhelming for most." He explains as he pulls them inside and away from everyone.  
Stiles nods, sighing with relief as they are behind closed doors again. "What do you need me to do?" He asks, pulling Derek toward the bed again. He's not sure that he's allowed to make the move to take Derek's clothes off, but he keeps his mate close. "You said I needed to leave a mark with fire... does it matter where, or what?"

Derek removes his coat and shirt automatically and tosses them nearby. "Fire marks a werewolf like a tattoo. When I came of age I received this brand." He shows Stiles the triskelion mark on his back. "Like the scar on your neck, generally the mark would be somewhere that others will see it, but it is not required. I have seen some amazing marks on other body parts. The decision is up to you. It is your mark on my body. Your claim on me." Derek explains as he leans in for a quick kiss. He had never thought kisses were so addicting but the intimacy of them and the soft looks Stiles gives him after make Derek crave them.

Stiles leans up into Derek's kiss and then grins, sliding his hands under the werewolf's tunic to push it up over his head and trace his fingers over the muscled expanse of Derek's chest, contemplating what kind of mark he could leave on this impressive surface. "Did you know that fire is my element when you chose me?" Stiles asks, looking up teasingly and drawing one hand away from Derek's chest to summon a tiny flame onto his fingertips.

Derek nods, "You smell like ash and hot stone - like the hearth and home. It's one of the reasons I wanted you. I have long dreamed of fire consuming me. It terrified me as child." He pauses in his speech to run his fingertips over the veins in Stiles' wrist. "But I wanted you because of it." Derek lets his fingertips rest in Stiles' palm under the flame but can not bring himself to try and touch the small flame. "What will you place as your mark?"

Stiles smiles a little darkly, this part of his power he’s had a lot of time to practice with. "The fire won't hurt you unless I let it... but it will have to burn to make a mark..." He doesn't move the flame any closer, letting Derek focus on it. "I was thinking bands of flame on your arms... since they'll often be bare if you're fighting."

Derek nods, entranced by the dancing flame in Stiles' hand. "You mustn't stop even though I will scream out in pain. I will heal quickly after the flames have done their magic." He warns Stiles. "It will be safer on the floor. Stone doesn't burn..." Derek murmurs as he pulls Stiles down with him and settles Stiles in his lap, with his long legs around Derek's waist. "I'm ready."  
Stiles nods, his expression turning serious as he turns his focus inside calling on the spark of his magic to turn the illusory flame real and hot. He breathes in deeply and then his fingers trace across Derek's bicep using half touch and half pure will to burn a ring of flames into Derek's skin, circling his arm and licking upward toward the shoulder.

The first lick of flame takes Derek by surprise and he gasps out in pain as the heat rips open his skin faster than he can heal. His hands squeeze down on Stiles' biceps as he grits his teeth. After a minute he shakes Stiles. "That's enough. Do the next one." He gasps.

Stiles looks up at Derek and pulls his hands away. "Sorry... I've never..." He swallows hard, "Forging a bond like this is different. I can feel it pulling on my magic." He slides his fingers across the mark he's already made, not burning any longer, just touching to feel the power bound into Derek's skin.

"Hold on." Stiles warns as his hands shift to Derek's other arm, starting immediately to create a matching mark on that arm. He buries his face against Derek's neck as the magic works, sinking his teeth into the skin at the join of this shoulder, mimicking where Derek's own mark is on his skin.

Derek is obviously fighting for control by the time the second mark is complete, and the surge of power and connection between them takes Stiles by surprise. He dismisses the fire from his fingers and slides both hands into Derek's hair, kissing him hard. "By the gods… Can you feel that?”

Derek shakes and gasps into the kiss like he's been drowning. The skin on his arms heal in thick black swirls and lines. The bond cements and his wolf howls out power and need through the bond. "Yes, that's us... It binds us and makes us stronger." He hums between bruising kisses.

"It's strange." Stiles purrs, smiling against Derek's lips and sliding closer on Derek's lap, "I've never had my magic in someone else before..."

"I want to be in you again." Derek growls against Stiles' lips and he lifts Stiles up and tosses him on the bed. "I want to fill you up again." He moans as he climbs on top of Stiles and presses him down into the down furs and mattress. "I want to touch you and feel the bond sing." 

Stiles grins as Derek presses in on top of him. "You're going to have to help me get out of my clothes first." He teases, tracing his hands over Derek's arms and chest and then down to the lacings of his pants, starting to untie them.

Derek rolls them over so Stiles is on top of him straddling his hips. Derek smiles up at him and runs his big hands over Stiles's hips and up under his shirt. "You weren't wearing clothes last time. How interesting that now I get to undress you." 

"Last time, I thought you were going to eat me." Stiles says with a pout, but reaches down and pulls his shirt over his head. He's justly proud of his body, though it's nowhere near the toned splendor of Derek's. "I look forward to being slightly less panicked this time."

Derek gives him a disbelieving look. "Why would I eat you? We had just been married." Derek asks as he slides his fingers over Stiles' abs. "I mean I definitely wanted my mouth on you, but for other reasons." He says with a smirk as he palms Stiles' half hard cock through his breeches. 

Stiles moans, low and needy. "I didn't know that. And I didn't know you were part wolf either..." His hands brace on Derek's chest as he tosses his own shirt aside, his fingers tease over Derek's nipples. "Anything else I should know about being your mate?"

"Not that I can think of now but I'm sure once the blood returns to my brain from its southern destination I will think of something." Derek replies with a smirk and a roll of his hips. He makes a soft moan at the playful teasing to his nipples and continues to palm Stiles' dick towards hardness. 

Stiles moans and squirms a little bit, rocking down against Derek's still-trapped cock. "Deal. I guess we'll have to figure some of this out together then." He leans forward to nibble along Derek's neck and shoulder, angling to grind their cocks together. "Sorry, it may take us a minute to get both our pants off."

Derek chuckles and then promptly moans, "I could get you off in your pants; make you all sticky with cum and then lick you clean." He growls in Stiles' ear as they grind against each other desperately. "I bet you taste so good, like magic and honey." He purrs 

Stiles moans, but it doesn't stop him from grinding against the growing bulge of Derek's cock again. "Nnn... we're going to ruin a lot of breeches that way. I hope your servants are very understanding."

"I can always pre-soak them in our bath water after we clean ourselves." Derek offers in some ridiculous suggestion he would never make before but somehow being around Stiles like this makes him want to be sweet and kind so his mate will smile and beam at him. He pulls Stiles down for a long tongue fuck of a kiss that leaves them both breathless and aching in their pants. 

Stiles blinks down at Derek after that kiss, lips swollen and eyes wide and dark. "You know, if you want an excuse to get your mouth on me... all you have to do is ask..." He rocks their hips together again just to tease, sliding down Derek's body to work his pants the rest of the way open, pulling out his cock to nuzzle at it lightly.

"Oh fuck..." Derek hisses out as he lifts his hips so Stiles can pull his pants all the way off. He runs his hands through Stiles' hair and pulls as the teasing intensifies. "You're a tease and I'm going to die if I can't touch you as well." He moans out.

Stiles grins up at Derek. "But I got your pants off. That was part of the goal, wasn't it?" He wraps a hand around Derek's cock, stroking the foreskin back to circle the head with his tongue. 

Derek groans and rolls his hips in small circles trying to get more friction and more of that mouth on him. "Yeah but if you're down there... Ah... How am I supposed to touch you?" Derek asks breathlessly with fingers threaded through Stiles' thick hair.

Stiles pulls back far enough to stand and shimmy out of his pants and then crawls back up onto the bed, shifting around so his legs straddle Derek's shoulders, presenting his cock and ass for his mate's amusement as he returns his mouth and hand to Derek's cock, giving him less teasing and a little more real friction.

Derek groans in pleasure as his mate presents himself and he grabs hold of Stiles' ass to spread his cheeks apart without hesitation. His tongue makes long wet licks over the tight pucker of Stiles' hole and he can taste himself vaguely even though they had bathed together this morning. He sucks and kisses at the pucker with a fervor and he moans desperately as Stiles works his cock. "You taste so fucking good. Feel so fucking good when I touch you."

Stiles' plans to tease Derek are quickly distracted by the assault of Derek's tongue at his ass. He keeps up a constant stroking with his hand and light suction with his mouth between breathy moans. "Fuck, you're... You're really good at that..."

Derek hums in agreement as he uses the tip of his tongue to press directly into Stiles’s hole so he can loosen the muscle and try to taste inside. Meanwhile his hips raise up to get deeper into the warm wet bliss of Stiles mouth.

Stiles moans and shifts to spread himself more open, shifting his mouth to take Derek's cock in deeper, moaning wetly around his girth. He already feels breathless and lost, chasing more pleasure and connection.

"I wonder if I could knot your mouth? Would you want that? Want me to fill you up with my cum this way too?" Derek moans between tongue-fucking Stiles' hole. He adds a finger and then another along with his tongue so he can lick inside deep and stretch Stiles open.

Styles pulls back and twists to look back at Derek, eyes dark and wide. "I'd be afraid to bite you..." He says, panting. "You're really big already..." He's not sure how to admit that he kinda wants to feel that knot inside his ass again.

Derek can smell Stiles' desire. He chuckles and bites down hard on Stiles' butt cheek. "Then maybe we should put my knot elsewhere." He suggest with a smirk between soothing licks to the bite mark.

Stiles squeaks at the sharp bite, but then just grins and shifts around so he can kiss Derek properly. "Is reading my mind one of the perks of the mating too?"

Derek smiles softly and caresses Stiles cheek bone with his finger tips. "I wouldn't say its mind-reading. It’s more of a feeling. It allows us to better take care of one another." He replies as he slides his hands down to Stiles' narrow hips. "I wanna watch you ride me... Ride my knot." He whisper darkly.

Stiles smiles softly, trying to hide his nervousness as he lifts his hips and lets Derek's hands guide him to position himself, his worked open hole sliding over Derek's spit-slick cock as he sinks slowly down. He bites his lip against the little pain, but he leans down to kiss Derek again. "Fuck... you're just as big as I remember from last night. It's.... gods… it’s intense." He's panting when they break the kiss.

Derek smiles but there is a slight concerned twitch to his eyebrows. "If it starts to hurt let me know. I didn't open you up as much as last night." He warns. He runs soothing hands over Stiles' sides and hips as he helps Stiles sink all the way down onto his cock. "That's it, little fox. You're doing so well taking my cock." Derek moans as he rolls his hips slowly when Stiles stops shaking. The bond between them pulses bright and hot. It draws Derek's wolf out and makes it howl in pleasure.

The first roll of Derek's hips makes him moan, and he responds with a slow roll of his own, rising and falling on Derek's cock. "Fuck... it does hurt a little but..." He grinds forward, moaning and moving again to try to get more friction against his prostate. "I know it'll get better." He groans out, eyes dark as he looks down at Derek.

Derek chuckles at him and bucks up a little harder after a few testing thrusts. "One night not a virgin and you’re an expert now huh?" Derek teases as he takes some of Stiles' pain from him

Stiles' eyes fly wide as the next stroke is easier and hurts let. "You did something, didn't you? I could feel it this time..." He licks his lips quickly, curiosity not stopping him from continuing the movements of his hips. "You must have done it last night too. How?"

Derek shakes his head. "Don't worry about it little fox." Derek groans and he drives up into Stiles' heat. "You feel so fucking good. I'd do anything for this." He whispers before he pulls Stiles down for a long hot kiss. "Do anything for you."

The evasion doesn't escape Stiles' notice, but the distraction of the kiss combined with the increase in Derek's movement leaves him panting and breathless. "That... Ah... Nnn... That's not an answer. You did something... To take the pain away." He lets his own hand drop to his cock, stroking in time with their movements.

Derek groans and takes his time kissing down along Stiles' jaw and down his throat over to the bite mark he left. Meanwhile, his thrusts become hard and deep. And focused on trying to find Stiles' spot. "Just relax and enjoy yourself." He hums against the pearly skin of his mark on Stiles.

Stiles moans, low and needy, as he positions himself at the angle for Derek's thrusts to hit his prostate with each thrust. "Fuck, that's.... yes... just like that..."

Derek groans and picks up his pace while he can still slide in and out of his mate with brutal thrusts. "Do you want me to knot this tight hole little fox?" He growls, "Want me to fill you up with my cum and my scent?"

"Yes," Stiles gasps, already too far gone to keep up with any kind of thought in the face of Derek's pace. "Please, I'm so close..."

Derek roars and his eyes flash bright, vivid blue as his knot starts to swell and orgasm hits him like a hammer to the gut. He grabs Stiles' hips with bruising strength and presses up into his mate as deep as possible. "Bear down little fox. Take my knot so you'll never be satisfied with anyone else." Derek can feel the bond golden and bright. It's flares through the thick lines of Stiles' mark on his arms make him flex tight. He howls as he can sense Stiles' mind on the edge of his. "Stiles.... Oh god. You're right there."

Stiles moans loud and high as he jerks himself hard and fast, tightening down around the knot and coating his fingers and his mate's chest with his seed. "Fuck... Derek, I'm here. Stay with me." He can't resist flexing around the knot, doubling over to kiss Derek again, deep and hungry.

Derek mutters out words he can't recall ever saying before. his senses are ablaze with Stiles and the power linking them together. The knot has him in a haze and he kisses back slow and sweet. "You're in my head... I can feel you." He whispers.

Stiles moans softly, pressing their foreheads together as he focuses on the spark of his power, tracing the new threads of it that tie him to Derek. "Gods, I've never..." He sends a wave of affection and heat through the connection, not able to find words to describe the sensation.

Derek chuckles and when Stiles gives him a look he smiles. "I find it amazing that you actually like me, Half the time I think my family doesn't even like me." Derek sends back content and bliss as he keeps coming. "I think I like you too." He admits quietly.

Stiles' grin turns wide and he knows he probably looks a little crazy. "You've been nothing but kind to me... and usually I drive people insane pretty quickly, so I'm glad you like me too." He closes his eyes again, the strength of the emotion making him reel a little.

Derek chuckles and kisses Stiles forehead. "The pack thinks I am too course for court although I am celebrated during the hunt. They are scared of me." He replies with a soft smile. "You don't seem to be scared of me." The bliss of his prolonged orgasm still vibrating in Derek enough to keep only an edge of desperation coming across the bond.

Stiles smiles, though the half-laugh at the memory of Derek at court makes him moan with the added tension in his body. "Well, you can be a little intimidating..." He purrs softly, "But that's why you have me now."

Derek gives Stiles a look and runs his thumb up over Stiles' kiss bruised lips. "Are you going to try and make people like me? I warn you that is a hard... and difficult... challenge." He punctuates his words with thrusting his knot deeper and harder against Stiles' prostate. 

"Ahn... not... necessarily..." He moans, because the stimulation is making it very hard to focus. "Just... maybe I can keep you from snapping at people a little bit." He smirks, feeling his cock twitch back to slow life. "I'm up for hard challenges."

Derek chuckles low and deep. He pushes his thumb between Stiles' lips to watch his mate suck on it dirtily. "Your body is truly lecherous. I admit at our wedding I was pleased with the scent of your virginity but was worried you would be more... resistant to sharing my bed." He says with a smirk. 

Stiles shudders a little, flexing around the knot as his mouth closes around Derek's thumb and he circles it with his tongue. "I hadn't had anyone inside me before... but I did know that I liked sex." He tries to explain. "Fuck... is it because of the bond that I feel like I could come again?" He moans, the words a little messy around Derek's fingers.

Derek groans and smears the wet slick of Stiles' mouth onto his lips and chin as he pulls Stiles into a kiss. "I'm still cumming, you can feel the pleasure I'm experiencing."

Stiles moans, reaching into the glowing link between them, and rocking his hips to drive his cock down against Derek's abs as they kiss. "Gods... it's amazing..." He gasps, "Can I… gods, you're gonna make me cum again... fuck..."

Derek smirks and puts a hand between them to wrap around Stiles' cock. He glides his hand through the remains of Stiles' prior release and uses it to slick his pulls and tugs on the sensitive flesh. "Can't wait to see you cum. I want to watch your face when you lose control." He hisses. 

Stiles moans, lips wet and breath hot against Derek's neck as he rides him out. Finally pulling back a little as he finally cums again, his whole body wracked with the intensity of it. His eyes fall closed as his coats Derek's fingers with another spurt of thick cum.

Derek can feel the edges of Stiles' orgasm as the boy tightens and pulses around his knot. "Feel better, little fox?" He asks softly before bringing his cum covered hand to his lips to lick Stiles' release from it.

Sitles sighs, almost laughing as he collapses against Derek's chest. "Nnn... yeah. I'm not used to so much.... exertion." He kisses Derek's neck lazily, one hand tracing over the new tattoo on Derek's arm. "You're really... ok, that you chose me?" His voice is soft, and he's sleepy enough to let some of his uncertainty show.

"It has been a very fortuitous partnership." Derek replies and hopes that even though he can't make himself say it yet Stiles can feel how fond Derek already is for his mate through the bond. "I like them... Your marks. They're beautiful."

Stiles flushes slightly and hums in agreement. "They came out rather larger than I intended.... I hope I didn't hurt you too badly."

Derek laughs, "Just wait until you see them during the hunt. They'll be in my fur when I transform. Even then the mark never leaves." He tells Stiles as the knot recedes. He doesn't pull out fully; just waits for Stiles to get more comfortable.

Stiles smiles, lazy and loose-limbed, shifting just enough to let Derek's cock slide out of him so he can stretch out beside the larger man, fingers still resting posessively over the mark. "Damnit, the hunt..." He groans softly, "How long do we have?"

Derek closes his eyes and lets his wolf feel the world around him. "The moon will rise in a half hour. We are expected to be there then." He replies and rolls his shoulders as he turns over onto his side to look at Stiles'. His eyes are still neon blue. "You'll get to meet my sister's mate. He is also a planeswalker. I hate him. Your elements will not align either." He says with a chuckle.

Stiles groans in dismay, "Half an hour?" He buries his face against Derek's arm, wishing he dared to sleep for a little bit. "Ugh... and around another Planeswalker you'll see how very bad I am at getting some people to like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little late, sorry! Chapter 2 and... mostly porn.  
> We wrote this a long while ago and it's interesting to see how our writing style has evolved.
> 
> Next time, a hunt and some new arrivals! Check back on 11/29 for the next chapter!


	3. Family

The pack gathers in the courtyard for the hunt. The non-wolf pack members arrive first and Derek mourns Stiles being taken away from him and escorted away by the Omega servants while Derek strips down with his other wolves. Laura teases him mercilessly about his new marks and Derek misses Stiles a little already.

"Cemented your bond, I see." Laura purrs at him, tracing one hand over the marks and leaning into her brother's space. "He certainly didn't choose to be subtle, did he?"

Derek supposes that most human siblings would be uncomfortable being completely naked around each other but wolves have no moral problems with nudity. Derek arches an eyebrow at his sister, "As if Sorin didn't have bite marks all over you the first week. I'm surprised he restrained himself to just the one mark in the end." Derek counters in regards to the cross Sorin carved into her back with a silver knife dipped in wolfsbane.

Laura smirks, rolling her shoulders to make the elaborate markings on her back ripple with her muscles.

"And I enjoyed every one of them." She glances over toward Stiles. "You've marked him enough that I could follow his scent from the other side of the continent though. You trying to have pups right away, little brother?"

Derek smirks, "The little fox's body hasn't changed enough for that to happen yet but there’s never been a challenge I haven't overcome yet." He throws back and he flexes his arms to show off the designs on his arms to the younger wolves who are staring at him in awe of the new bond marks

Laura flashes a toothy grin at the younger members of the pack. "The more time he spends with you, the faster he will change..." She bumps his shoulder with her own, a motion that's more animal solidarity than human affection. "I am glad to have you mated, you know. It's about time you stopped sulking around snapping at everyone who looks at you twice."

Derek shrugs but doesn't challenge his older sister. "I'm going to catch the stag for him tonight. It will be my bite that brings him down and my hands that pull out the heart for my mate." He taunts in confidence as the moon rises higher and itch to transform settles over his skin.

"We'll see about that, little brother. Sorin wants blood tonight, and I intend to give it to him." She gives

Derek a challenging grin and steps away from him, throwing her head back to howl at the rising moon before she willingly gives herself to the change, shifting into the lithe graceful black wolf with a cross of silvery fur marking her across her back, making the sight of her as distinctive as her scent.

Derek's howl rises up alongside the other wolves as his and Laura's parents look on from their place on the dias. Derek transforms into the giant black wolf. It's as natural as waking up but now his ebony fur is accented with silvery spiral flames on his forepaws. He bounds out through the gates the second he hears his mother's howl to start the hunt.

~~~~~

Stiles feels a shiver go up his spine as several howls ring out in quick succession. He would swear he can feel which one is Derek, but doesn't say that to any of the helpful people around him.

"He's running to prove he can support you." A deep voice whispers in Stiles' ear. The tall silver haired man seemingly teleports in front of Stiles. "Laura is an exceptional mate. She will certainly give Derek a proper challenge on this hunt." The man teases with a smirk. "I'm Lord Sorin Markov of Innistrad and Laura's Mate."

The shiver of knowledge along his bond with Derek fades as the spark of recognizing another planeswalker sings through his, making the hairs at the back of his neck stand up. "I... didn't know they'd be in competition." Stiles admits. "I'm... well, Stiles is the easiest name to pronounce. I was most recently in Zendikar before I came here."

"Zendikar... There are some nasty things mucking about in Zendikar." Sorin comments. "Have you met your new niece and nephew Stiles? They are much too young to run in a hunt." Without Sorin saying a word two children show up and look up at Stiles with soft dark brown hair and glowing golden eyes. "This is Lily and Garret. They have some very powerful godparents."

Stiles makes a face at the memory of the rumors he'd heard before he left Zendikar, and is about to ask for more information when the kids arrive. His eyes soften immediately and Stiles drops into a crouch. "Hey guys. How are you tonight? Excited to see the hunt?"

The twins share a look and nod. "Mama usually brings back the heart for daddy to eat. Everyone watches. It's super cool." Lily says first, followed quickly by Garret who seems the surprisingly more timid of the two. "The best parts go to the strongest wolf and their family." Sorin looks down his children with quiet fondness. "I am sure even if Derek takes the prize this time we will still have a feast of our own, children. Now go and play with the other pups. No wings tonight, remember." 

Stiles is still smiling as the kids leave, though he's more confused as they scamper off. "I'm sorry, Derek didn't mention that you'd had... pups?" Stiles is still learning all the terms that are so different from his life at home, but seem to come so easily to Derek and his family.

Sorin laughs, easy and open and displaying sharp vampiric fangs. "Laura and I were mated long ago. She was very very young, barely fifteen when her Mother and I made a treaty to stop the fighting between our people. We waited a long time to have pups even though her pack had objections. Alas, I am immortal and a Planeswalker. For us, ten years was a blissful moment, the last four have perfect." Sorin explains as he watches his children steal food from the table early using their vampiric powers. "I hope you and Derek are as lucky as we were."

Stiles nods, smile relaxing a little as Sorin's obvious adoration for Derek's sister comes through. "Well... I won't be able to give him kids obviously, but... we do get along. I like him." Stiles follows Sorin's gaze to the kids, "They must be incredibly powerful, with your blood and hers."

Sorin just gives Stiles a look at his first comment but remains quiet before replying to the inquiry about the twins. "They are but they are smart children and are learning every day to control their powers. They will be incredible rulers of the two houses one day." A series of howls fill the air and Sorin looks up at the moon briefly before closing his eyes. "It would seem the stag has been captured and it was your Mate that took it down. Congratulations."

Stiles eyes go wide, but he smiles. "I- thank you. Will I have to eat the heart, do you think? Or is that something that you like in particular?" He closes his eyes for a moment and reaches through his tenuous connection to Derek, feeling the hunger and elation echoing through his mate.  
Sorin laughs again. "It is tradition and a great honor.” He bares his fangs at Stiles before taking pity on the child. “Don't think about it being raw... think about the power your mate must have to have retrieved it for you." He suggests and then walks away to prepare for his own mate's arrival.

As they await the arrival of the hunters, Stiles realizes he can feel the distance lessening. As if Derek’s bond with him is a physical force, curling warm and strong around his heart. 

Stiles swallows hard and raises one hand to rest at the raised silvery scar of Derek’s bite on his neck. After a time, most of the others that Stiles was introduced to seem to be moving toward a certain area to meet the returning pack and Stiles follows, his attention turning out into the forest to look for any hint of dark fur.

Derek runs in, leading the pack with blood on his face and fur and a sack in his mouth. Laura comes in close behind him looking miffed. The human-skinned omegas follow the rest of the pack in while carrying the giant stag. Derek runs over to Stiles and noses at his sides and hands; smearing warm blood on Stiles' pale flesh. He offers up the sack to Stiles with a proud noise.

Stiles eyes widen as the pack enters, and he lets his hands drop to stroke Derek's fur. He takes the sack that Derek offers him, and with his mate there and near him it's not so hard to remember that this is an honor. Derek is radiating pride, and Stiles strokes his fingers through the thick fur at Derek's neck.

Derek noses under his mate's hand, urging him to open up his gift and show of strength. He licks at Stiles' blood-stained fingertips and makes encouraging noises. Most of the assembly is watching now and across the bond Derek tries to convey his adoration as best as he can in his form.

Stiles lets the packet fall open, and the rush of excitement and encouragement from Derek is enough to drive him to bring it to his mouth, biting into the warm flesh. It's surprisingly tender, and past the tang of blood the flavor is strong and makes his blood rush. Maybe that's just Derek's howl of triumph next to him.

Derek lifts his head and snags the rest of the heart to eat himself before his mate has to bear much more. The whole thing can be rough on a first timer’s stomach. Stiles flashes Derek a feral grin of thanks that’s wild and beautiful enough to make Derek’s heart race as heard as it did during the hunt. All around them the wolves and their families are milling about in excitement as the feast begins.

Derek nips at the hem of Stiles' cloak and pulls him back behind one of the tents set up for wolves to acquire clothing in if they choose. Derek doesn't shift back; just pushes Stiles down into a sitting position so he can lay his head in Stiles lap with a content huff.

Stiles settles gratefully to the ground with the wolf, stroking his fur. "You're quite proud of yourself." He says fondly. He hadn't noticed that the distance and his distraction had weakened their connection, but now they are close enough that Stiles can feel Derek's pride and the sated hunger of the wolf radiating through. "Though I'm pretty sure we're _supposed_ to be with your family for the feast."

Derek shakes his head and lays more heavily on Stiles' lap to keep him there. He doesn't want to be around the pack right now. Stiles gives in and leans back against the taut canvas of the tent as his fingers scratch idly at the soft fur behind Derek’s ears. After a little while, Derek leans up and starts licking the blood from Stiles' face before licking down Stiles' neck to the mark he left there. Stiles smells so good, his ash scent mixed with blood. He smells like battle and Derek is intoxicated by it.

Stiles chuckles and continues to pet his mate. "All right, all right, you need a rest from people first. I get it." He presses a soft kiss to the top of the wolf's head. "I could shift too, if you want. We could run away for a bit.” There is a supernova flash of carnal energy from Derek when Stiles says that and Stiles eyes widen in surprise.

Derek wants to chase his mate and tumble around in a field with him. But Derek knows that will only end in them rutting against each other in the wilderness somewhere with his pack sure to find them. He licks over Stiles' cheek once more and then transforms mostly back to human. His eyes still glow and he's smeared with blood, but his shape and face are human. Derek lets all his naked weight collapse on top of his mate. "Yes, I want that, but not right now." He mumbles into Stiles neck.

Stiles lets out a soft 'whoof' of air as Derek presses him down onto the ground. He lets his hands wander over Derek's naked human flesh as he tries to recover from that surge of arousal echoing through their bond. "You really like that idea didn't you?" He teases.

Derek nods and nips at the delicate skin of Stiles' throat. "You are fun to chase... My wolf wants you like that." Derek admits softly as he presses his body more adamantly against Stiles'. "You have too much clothing on." He whines.

Stiles squirms under Derek. "Well, I didn't know that I'd be hauled straight from a formal event to..." he moans as Derek grinds against him, "To rutting with you under the stars." He closes his eyes for a moment and tries something he hasn't shown Derek yet, dismissing all his clothes with a thought so that they can press together skin to skin.

Derek momentarily freezes before the warmth of skin on skin sets in and he's rolling his hips mostly unconsciously as he leans in to kiss Stiles until they're both breathless. "You're so amazing. I lo-- want you so badly... All the time." He moans, reckless and uninhibited.

Stiles moans into the kiss. "Mmm... gods, are we always going to feel like this?" He squirms and slides his hands down to grope Derek's ass shamelessly. "I've never wanted anyone so badly."

"I don't know. Shit... We're going to get caught. I can hear them... So close." Derek grunts out as he runs his hand down Stiles' body. "But I can't stop. You smell so good, like smoke and fresh blood... I don't wanna stop."

Stiles moans, but he's slightly more able to realize what Derek means about getting caught. "I can't..." he moans, "I don't have a way to hide us... not from your sister. Fuck..." He's hard now and grinding hopelessly up against Derek.

Derek growls low and predatory and his head snaps up, scenting the air around them. "Damnit. We need to get dressed now... someone just arrived... outsiders... Planeswalkers." He growls and leans in to kiss Stiles again; clearly not ready to follow his own commands. Derek nips and sucks at Stiles' lower lips like it's candy and when he pulls away he smirks at how perfectly kiss-bruised he's left Stiles.

Stiles whimpers a little as Derek pulls away, but drags them both to their feet and then through the flap of a nearby tent to put clothes back on. "More Planeswalkers? That seems... ominous."

Derek is quick to grab a set of his older clothing for Stiles. He likes the way his scent mixes with his mate's; even if the black linen shirt hangs a little loose on Stiles. Derek pulls on his own formal attire with a groan, glad he convinced the tailor to just embellish a vest for him rather than full jacket. "There's two... one seems... drunk. The other much less so." 

Stiles frowns, stealing a belt from a pile of clothing to make the shirt fit him a little better. The trousers are a bit long, but he'll live. "Drunk? I assume you don't recognize their scents? Not friends of Sorin's?"

Derek pauses and closes his eyes. "The drunk one is familiar. I think Sorin and he know each other, the annoying magic user... The other vaguely smells like where you came from... He's aligned with the light." Derek groans and pulls Stiles back against his larger frame even if they are the same height. "My mother is calling us." 

Stiles takes a moment to lean into Derek's heat and strength as he forces his mind into a more tactical, social state. "We should go. Whatever it is, we're better off facing it with your family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've met Sorin (he gets to be slightly happy in this because I love him, don't judge me)... and now some other planeswalkers have arrived, interrupting Derek and Stiles' post-mating bliss.
> 
> Next update for this story on Wednesday, December 12. More magic-related plot to follow.  
> Thank you as always for reading! I hope you're enjoying the story.


	4. Call to Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some dubious consent due to intoxication in this chapter, but it's mostly talked out. You have been warned

Derek keeps an arm around Stiles as the make their way back to the party and through the crowd towards where Sorin, Laura, and Talia are standing. Talia spares her son a look only for a moment before turning back to the heavily armored man standing before them. He recognizes Jace, having seen him once before, years ago. At the moment he is looking drunk and annoyed, standing sullenly beside the armored knight.

"The people of Zendikar are near the brink of extinction. I will not stand by idly while another plane is destroyed. You must help us battle the eldrazi." Jace scoffs at Gideon's speech and then gets distracted winking at a pretty wolf girl wearing hardly anything.

Stiles can feel Derek's tension even before his mate's arm tightens around his waist. "How long ago were you in Zendikar?" Stiles demands without thinking, because he remembers hushed conversations, and an echo of pain through the magical energy of his home, but 'brink of extinction' seems like a dramatic change since only a few weeks ago he was last near other people in his home.

Everyone eyes slide over to Stiles and Derek growls low and deep in his throat. His grips tightens again. "I was just there. Seagate has fallen and we need help. I take it you're not from Innistrad." Gideon replies and Talia steps forward as Alpha. "Stiles is my son's mate and he is not native to this plane. I believe he came from the very one on topic. Now I have heard your plea and we will consider your cause....

Jace's eyes drift back to the skinnier of the new arrivals, though all his clothes are clearly from Innistrad and don't fit particularly well, so he's not much to look at. He turns his attention back to Talia, trying hard not to roll his eyes at Gideon.

"If that's true, I have to go." Stiles says abruptly, though he glances guiltily at Derek. He takes a half step forward to make his request official. "I would humbly request that Derek come with me." He says directly to Talia, because Derek talked about them traveling, but that was clearly meant to happen after more time here with his family.

Talia arches an eyebrow at Stiles and Derek; who hasn't looked away from his mate; and smirks. "I seriously doubt he would let you wander far without him.” She says to stiles with a smile. “Very well you two may accompany these… gentlemen." Talia spares Gideon and Jace a suspicious look, neither is well-known enough to her to really trust. "But you must wait until the morning. The mother moon is high and bright she will not allow her children to wander away without rest. That includes our guests as well." Talia declares and the insinuation that if Gideon and Jace try to escape they will be hunted down is clear. Gideon looks angry but nods his agreement before pulling Jace away from a group of teenage girls almost violently.

Stiles nods, "Thank you. I-" He hesitates, but he feels like he should offer. "Is there anything we should do here? Any protections we can leave you with, or duties we need to perform as a mated couple?" He can feel the worry and desire to act prickling under his skin, but they'll be here for the night, so he might as well make use of it.

Talia smiles softly and comes over to Stiles. She cups his face with her hands and kisses his forehead. "Nothing is required of you tonight. Relax and take rest while you still can. I am sure tomorrow will bring you many a sleepless night. Derek feed your mate and we will see you on the morning before you leave." She kisses Derek's forehead as well and then walks over to her place at the head of the table.

Stiles closes his eyes and nods slightly, shifting closer to Derek for support. He can read the subtext here, and he really really hopes he isn't about to get them both killed. "Will they be cooking some of that deer, do you think?" He asks Derek, trying to force more energy into his voice than he really feels.

Derek makes a humming noise in response and kisses Stiles sweetly. All around them the feast is starting to take life again. "Yes, the omegas will have already started preparing it, but I can find you something else to eat. What would you like a little wine? Should I ply you with mead?" He suggests hoping the tension will ease from Stiles' frame.

Stiles leans into the kiss, instinctively pulling the energy of their bond around them like a blanket, trying to block out his anxiety. "Mmm, mead sounds delicious." He murmurs, smiling at Derek when they finally break apart. "Come on," he adds as his fingers twine with his mate's. "Let's go enjoy all the celebration you've earned tonight."

Derek takes his seat at the Alpha's table and pulls Stiles into his lap so he can pull apart bits of hot fresh venison and warm bread to feed to his mate

"Tell me about this place that we are going to? What is your pack like?" Derek asks Stiles between shared sips of mead from the same goblet.

"My pack?" Stiles muses, and relaxes into Derek's embrace after a quick glance around to see that plenty of other mated pairs are dining in equally casual closeness. "Well, my family is smaller than yours. Just me and my mom and dad. I have a few good friends too... But I haven't talked to them much since I started going into the forest and the mountains to practice with my powers."

He takes the food and drink gratefully, letting Derek's warmth and calm soothe the worry that was rapidly growing toward a panic attack in front of the other Planeswalkers.

Derek nods along listening carefully. "Do you think your father will approve of me? I hope he will not be displeased with our bond." He asks softly as has an omega boy fill their cup again. "Be careful with the mead my dear. It's made for werewolves." He whispers in Stiles' ear before nipping at the lobe and then kissing down the boy's neck.

Stiles is already raising the mug to his lips and he decides to blame the strength of the mead for the flush that's spreading across his cheeks, rather than Derek's unrepentant and public displays of affection. "I don't know." Stiles says thoughtfully, "He knows that I like boys as well as girls, but I think he always hoped I'd come back and settle down like he and my mom did." He tips his head to one side to encourage Derek's teasing. "But my mom will be happy that I'm happy and that you're good to me, so she'll bring him around."

Derek chuckles and sucks a dark mark next to to the silvery ring on Stiles' throat. "I am excited to see you in battle. Your scent mixed with blood is exhilarating. I will fight valiantly by your side to save your home." He whispers darkly between biting kisses up and down Stiles' jawline.

Stiles sighs softly, "I don't-" He pauses, not sure how to say that he's really not worth dying for. Derek wouldn't listen to him anyway. "If what I've heard about the Eldrazi is true... If even a few if the rumours are... We'll need to fight smart as well as hard." He closes his eyes.

"I wish this hadn't come so soon…” Stiles says hesitantly. It was only rumors in the mountains, whispers in the forest. That something was distorted with the world."

"Often times it is the hidden things that are the truth." Derek can feel his mate's self consciousness and he pulls the boy closer to his body with doing his best to push his adoration across the bond. "We will fight together to save your home. As long as we are together we will survive."

Stiles nods, unfairly grateful that he won't be doing this alone. "I hope so." He leans into Derek's strength, shifting to be sideways on his lap. "You'll like the forests though... everything is so full of life... it's amazing."

Derek smiles and kisses Stiles' temple. The feast is a mild roar of laughing and howling around them. The wolves celebrate the moon and all her gifts with happy abandon. He will miss them; his pack. But the call of adventure and the lust for battle itches under his skin. It burns as if the flames on his arms were real once more. "Anywhere I go with you will be amazing little fox."

Stiles smiles, "It's not fair to you, but I'm so glad not to be going alone." He tips his face up for a proper kiss, though he keeps it brief, still aware that they are being watched. He picks up a bit of the cooked meat to feed it to Derek. "The food is helping." He adds softly, "Thank you."

~~~~~

Jace protests Gideon's violent grip, flailing to kick the larger man in the shin. "Hey, I didn't even want to be here, at least let me have fun." He shrinks a little under the glares from the rest of the room, but elbows Gideon again to make his displeasure known.

Gideon growls and shoves Jace into one of the chairs need the back. "Just shut up and eat something. I can smell the ale on you like poison. Soak it up with something." He shoves a loaf of warm dark bread at Jace.

"I hate you." Jace growls, but he tears off a bit of the bread and starts to eat, accepting a bowl of soup with only a glare when Gideon returns and puts it in front of him.

Gideon takes a spoonful of his own soup and chuckles darkly. "I'm not exactly too fond of you either cupcake." Gideon says in response and then steals some of the bread loaf he threw at Jace. "So what's up with the kid from Zendikar? Can you get a read on him or are you too wasted to use your powers with any sort of usefulness?"

Jace casts his eyes over to the skinny kid and the barely-human wolf. "Planeswalker." He states with a shrug, "Bit of power, untrained. Lots of potential, but scared of really using it. And whatever bond the wolf queen said they have it's new." He adds, mouth half full of food. "Very new. Untested and barely settled, their energies are all tangled up with one another."

Jace looks up at Gideon, finally serious. "Taking them is dangerous. Even if he does know the land."

“I know that. But there’s not much of a choice if they’re our only volunteers.” Gideon says dourly, draining his tankard of excellent mead and letting it thunk down onto the table with finality.

~~~~~

"Hey!" Jace slurs, hours later, when he’s had plenty of food and drink and Gideon is trying to haul him off to their guest room. He jabs a finger pointedly against Gideon's armored chest. "You should be grateful I'm not trying to take any of these pretty young things to bed. I had a much more entertaining evening planned than drinking with you, you know..."  
"Shut up " Gideon growls and keeps his grip on the young man's arm tight. "Those girls have actual fangs when they want. They would have eaten you alive." He pauses as he shoves the door open to their room and practically tosses Jace in. "Especially since your habit of... Ah... Drinking too much would have impaired any real or imagined abilities you possess other than a pretty face." He adds as his own head gets a little spinny. The Mead was much stronger than he had anticipated.

"Couldn't hurt _you_ though, could they?" Jace says snidely, "Why isn't the great and powerful Gideon getting some tail tonight? The little kid and his wolf-friend are definitely fucking right now..." He loses his train of thought as they reach the door at the end of the hallway that they were directed toward and he shoves it open, trying to pull away as he walks inside, but just ending up pulling Gideon with him. "What are you even like with that giant stick out of your ass I wonder?"

Gideon sneers at the comments and pushes Jace away from him. "I’ve seen you when you get like this. You'd probably enjoy my stick up your ass." He grunts before he can stop himself and damn that mead was way too strong for humans. He turns away and marches into the room they're supposed to sleep in. It's irrationally irritating when the only bedding option he sees is one massive bed, clearly meant for more than just two people. "I'm gonna murder that vampire with my own two hands." He grunts and that throws the first removable piece of armor he can easily take off against the wall.

Jace smirks nastily, "Is that it then? You'd rather take one of those lithe young men to bed than the ladies?" He feels very pleased with himself until his realizes that there's only one bed. "Well, I hope you like the floor."

Gideon is already sitting on the bed and has removed his chest plate and most of his armour when Jace speaks about the sleeping arrangements. "There is plenty of room for both of us with sleep without coming into... unfortunate contact." He growls and stands up to remove his shirt. Alcohol makes him over-heated and his muscular chest glimmers with a thin sheen of sweat. "And if it makes a difference to you whom I choose to sleep with then you can politely go elsewhere or as you would say, fuck off."

"Oh no," Jace says, already having clumsily stripped out of some of his more constricting gear. "You brought me here and let Sorin and whoever tell us both what to do." he growls. "That means _I_ get the bed, and I'm not sharing with you. Get off." He shoves at Gideon's bare arm, unconsciously licking his lips at all the bare flesh Gideon is displaying and that he is definitely not interested in.

Jace's shove doesn't budge Gideon in the slightest and Gideon’s responds in kind by grabbing the young man's arm and holding him away from the bed that he's comfortably sitting on. "You were the one who said Sorin would help and guess what he won't. Instead we get the love birds. Kids." Gideon sneers at Jace.

"You're the one who came to get me, remember? All high and mighty and 'I can't do this on my own, we need more help'... you wanted me to come with you and I did." Jace growls, and replicates Gideon's grip, using his whole strength to pull the older man up and off the bed, though then he stumbles back inelegantly. "You want to interfere in my life and drag me out to fight your battles, then you can make sure I at least get a good night's sleep."

Gideon growls, "You're a planeswalker! You're supposed to help people in need because you have the power to, not because it’s fun for you. But fine, if you need a good night's sleep to save thousands of lives then here..." Gideon grabs Jace and throws him into the bed before pinning him down in it. "There, you're in the fucking bed. Now go the fuck to sleep." He growls, but he definitely doesn’t release Jace and get up like he thought he would. Gideon is more drunk than he thought he was and his body isn't reacting like he expected. He feels slow and heavy.

Jace flushes with anger and tries to jerk free, but under Gideon's weight it amounts to barely a petulant squirm. "I came here, didn't I?" He says, and his voice is more whiny than he meant it to be. "Of course I'll help... I just..." Jace bucks again, still trying to get free, but Gideon is _strong_ and with all the alcohol in his system, his body is getting a little confused by all the smooth naked skin holding him down.

Gideon's body betrays him and he can't help the jolt of pleasure or the grind of his hips down against Jace's. He lets out a roar and flings himself off of Jace and off the bed. "You only came because Chandra blackmailed you. When I found you, you were drunk and half way to getting mugged by those whores." Gideon spits the words out in anger and frustration. Without pause, he pulls the sheet out from under Jace, making the boy fall over. "I'll sleep on the floor."

Jace is stunned for a moment as Gideon shoves away from him, and then his drunk brain catches up with his nerve endings and he grins. He shifts to his stomach and crawls over to the edge of the bed to look down at Gideon knowingly. "Oh, but that's not what you really want, is it?" Jace purrs, because this he understands, if not the rest of his feelings about this infuriating man. "You'd rather have been one of those whores, wouldn't you? Indulging in your wicked desires for once..."

Gideon growls as Jace looks down at him, lascivious grin too sinful to bear. He reaches out and hurls a throw pillow from the chair by the fire at Jace's head. "I wouldn't degrade myself to that level. And you are better than that. We are on a mission this is not the proper time, regardless of my feelings for you in the past." And Gideon is revealing way more than he ever intended to in his entire life. He doesn't like not being in control of his words.

Jace's grin gets more feral, and if he had time to plan he would probably keep this information for the future, but he's still tipsy and too warm, and it's Gideon's fault that he's horny again. "I'm better than what? You just claimed that I was too drunk to outwit a whore... Surely you would be a much wiser choice." He smirks and shifts to grind his cock down against the mattress, moaning softly just to tease Gideon.

Gideon throws the fur at Jace if only to cover up Jace's half naked body. "You shouldn't throw your body around with random no-names off the street. They have diseases." He growls and then throws another fur for good measure. "Could you for once think about anyone else's feelings but your own?" Gideon is angry and he doesn't have any right to be. He didn't tell Jace about his feelings when they had fought together last time and then Chandra and Jace had hooked up. He wasn't going to admit to being jealous.

Jace laughs and pulls the furs around him. "I'm a Planeswalker, Gideon. We can heal ourselves. I'm not about to get the pox from a quick roll with a lady of the night." He slides down to the floor, now with a pillow to sit on and a warm fur blanket. "But no, I agree, let's talk about your feelings." He says with a grin. "The ones you said you had 'in the past'? Tell me more..."

Gideon levels Jace with a look of pure ice cold hate and then drops the rest of the bedding on top of Jace's head. "You are a horrible human being and I hate you." Gideon says straight faced and doesn't at all think about how Jace is half naked and on his knees in front of him. "Besides you shouldn't lead Chandra on if you are just going to sleep with anything with legs behind her back."

Once Jace frees himself from the bedding, he levels Gideon with an equally vindictive stare. His hair is disheveled and he looks briefly confused, "Chandra? She's got her own lady on every plane, she doesn't judge me for what I do." His eyes narrow and he licks his lips again, leaning forward to study the muscular warrior. "When was the last time someone touched you, Gideon?"

Gideon stands there looking half confused and half furious for himself for being so naive. Jace's words don't sink in right away and he blushes a little when he actually looks at Jace looking rumbled and flushed. "That...That isn't important. There are more important things than if I've been with someone or not recently." 

"Oh really?" Jace purrs, shifting forward to crawl closer to the other man. "I think there's very few things more important right now than you wanting to be touched." He settles back onto his haunches as he slides one hand up the inside of Gideon's thigh, over the smooth leather of his pants to cup his slowly growing erection. "See? I think there's something here that wants you to keep some attention for yourself."

Gideon's retreat is blocked by the table at his back and he can't make himself move away from Jace's touch. "Jace, please don't. I don't want to hurt you. If... If you keep doing that..." Gideon groans out as he arches just slightly into that touch. "I might hurt you... I don't want to lose control." He hisses.

Jace looks up at Gideon with a less showy smile. "There. That's the first honest thing you've said since we got to this room." He strokes lightly with his hand, tracing the firm heat of Gideon's cock through the thin leather of his breeches. "You want me, and you're afraid of what you might do if you got me. Is that so hard to admit?"

Gideon groans and the noise is like a betrayal. "Jace.... That's not what I mean. I just… You don't know what you're getting yourself into." He moans even as his hands wander into the the younger man's hair and pull a little. "There are things... that I think about doing to you. They're not all nice things."

"Gideon Jura, paragon of Theros has a dark side?" Jace asks teasingly and for this moment, he has a new mission in mind. He may have joked occasionally about trying to get that stick out of Gideon's ass, but to actually have a shot at it is intoxicating. "Tell me about it... what do you think about when your self control fails you and you have to touch yourself in the night?" He leans in to breathe hotly against the leather over Gideon's cock, his fingers sliding up to start opening the lacings.

Gideon growls and pulls on Jace's hair hard enough to pull his face away from his mostly hard cock. "Unspeakable things… but sometimes... I think about this..." He pulls Jace up to his feet and pull the man into a hard punishing kiss that's more teeth and biting than kissing. He only pulls away when he hears Jace whimper. "Does that clear some things up for you, slut?" He growls and then he pushes Jaces backwards until the man's legs hit the bed and Gideon is right there to turn him around and bend Jace over the edge of the massive bed with one hand on the back of Jace's neckt. 

Jace lets himself be pulled up, and the kiss, rough as it is, still tastes a little like victory. Being bent over the bed isn't exactly comfortable, but Gideon's strength sends a shiver of arousal mixed with fear down his spine. "Is that why you're so concerned with my virtue?" He grits out against the sheets. "Because you'd rather treat me like a whore yourself?"

"I only treat you as the creature you act like. If you were virtuous in any way I could imagine treating you sweetly; making love to you sweetly..." Gideon trails off and grinds his erection along the cleft of Jace's clothed ass. "But a creature like you would never be satisfied being cherished and loved. You need to be taken and owned don't you?" He grunts and then slaps Jace's ass hard enough to bruise. 

Jace hisses in a breath, jerking involuntarily in Gideon's grip and feeling a moment of actual fear as Gideon's hand only tightens on the back of his neck. "Is that who you think I am, what you need me to be to satisfy you?" Jace’s words are slurred against the bedding. He knows that provoking the man won't do either of them any good, but he's always been defensive, and who the fuck is Gideon to judge him for how he lives his life? "You could never treat a whore like this. You're too good. Too kind. If you've decided to let your dark side out to play, at least admit what you're doing." Jace rocks his hips back just to tease the older man, he still has a trick or two up his sleeve, but he's waiting to see how far Gideon can actually be pushed.

Gideon growls as if he too were a werewolf like their hosts. "Don't you dare to presume my thoughts or ideas about you. I was the gentlemen and didn't pursue you like some kind of prey animal as so many do. I held back, but I see now that it doesn't pay to be polite with you." Gideon pulls Jace's breeches down rather roughly and opens up the front of his own so he can press the naked heat of his erection against Jace's hole. "Is this what you want?" 

Jace moans, almost involuntary at the sensation of skin on skin. It's been a long time since he's been in this position, but his cock is hard against the rough edge of the mattress. "Fuck..." he groans, "Yeah... Take what you want from me, bastard..."

Gideon grunts and slides his free hand down Jace's ass and then spanks him hard enough to bruise before spitting on Jace's hole and raming his finger roughly into Jace's hole. "You hide your sinful body under all those robes, but I can see how wanton you really are."

Jace winces and squirms to try to relax around Gideon's finger. He's actually a little surprised he's getting any prep at all, and something breaks inside him. He mutters a spell that he's only had a few chances to use before. It makes him slick and open inside. "Come on, you want to treat me like a whore? Now I'm ready like one."

Gideon groans helplessly as the slick from Jace’s spell makes the slide of his finger easier. He pulls it out and teasingly presses the head of his cock against Jace's slick hole. The hand on Jace's neck also falls away to gently hold Jace's hips in place. "Why would you give yourself to me so freely? Why make this so easy?" He whispers even as he's already pressing his cock slow and huge into Jace's body.   
Jace's voice is stolen by a low deep moan that rips out of him as he forces himself to breathe around the stretch and press of Gideon inside him. "Shit..." he finally gasps out, "Because we both need this, and I don't actually like pain, asshole." He holds himself still though, body flexing and shuddering around Gideon's cock.

Gideon sinks into the tight forbidden heat of Jace's body with one slow controlled push until he's fully seated with his body pressed flush to Jace's. "You take my cock so well, as if you were used to it already." He moans and he pulls back on Jace's shoulder so he can start kissing and biting at Jace's shoulder as his hips start to move in measured circles and half thrusts.

Jace moans raggedly, easily acting like the harlot he's pretending to be. "Fuck, yes... You can give me more, I can take it." He grits out, because Gideon is still in control and he wants to feel him lose it.

Gideon grunts, "As you wish..." And with that he drives into Jace with a series of brutal thrusts that are deep and have enough force behind them to make the gigantic bed inch across the stone floor. Jace will have bruises tomorrow and ache with the memory of Gideon's cock inside him and his hands upon his skin. The thought makes Gideon moan.

Jace thought he knew what he was asking for, but gods above... The power and force of Gideon inside his drives every other thought front his mind. He drops one hand to his own cock, while the other reaches behind him to fist in Gideon's hair. Each thrust aches inside him, even as it pushes him closer and closer to orgasm.

Gideon frees one of his hands from Jace's hip and grabs hold of one of the bed posts for extra leverage. He bites down harder at the junction of Jace's shoulder and neck. The small whimpers and moans Jace cries out in pain are like music to his ears. "Is this what you wanted?" He growls out harshly. 

Jace keens and moans and doesn't care in the least that they might disturb their hosts or other guests. "Fuck... Yes.... You're gonna make me cum...." He says with a shudder of want, "I wanna feel you cum inside me first... Come on." Jace moans wantonly, mastering just enough control to flex his body tighter around Gideon's rough, violent thrusts. "Come for me Gideon."

Gideon roars and slams his body against Jace's like they're doing battle not just fucking. His nails are biting into Jace's hip a little as he holds the man closer and tighter. The sharp should of skin hitting skin echos through the room and Gideon's orgasm hits him like a giant just swung a stone club at his chest. It steels the air from his lungs and all he can do is keep thrusting into Jace's tight heat as he cums. 

The primal sound of Gideon's moans drive Jace crazy, and despite his earlier claim, it's the sight prickle of pain combined with the hot rush of slick cum inside him that drags him over the edge, and he spasms in Gideon's grip, coating his own fingers with his release.

There is a moment when Gideon's rage seems to melt and the realization of what just just transpired hits him. He groans and pulls out. For a moment he is mesmerized by the bruises and marks he's left of Jace. His whole body looks half broken and Gideon very carefully picks Jace up and carries him around the bed to lay him down softly. He leaves momentarily to bring the plush furs back and cover of Jace's body with them before pulling up his own breeches and just sitting on the edge of the bed. "My apologies. I was reckless and cruel. I shouldn't have hurt you like that."

Jace nearly collapses when Gideon releases him, and he's still a panting pile of sensitized mindless flesh when he is physically lifted and set with painstaking gentleness on the bed. He curls slightly on his side, so he can see Gideon, but not his face. He aches inside and out, but he's still sated and boneless when Gideon speaks. "Mmm?" He shrugs and the movement makes him wince a little. "It's sex, Gideon. Really fucking good sex actually..."

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself, but I fear the lasting pain may not be worth the fleeting pleasure." Gideon replies while purposely avoiding Jace's gaze. He grabs his linen shirt off the floor and fusses over the he of it as he avoids the conversation. "The anger I inflicted upon you was mostly anger with myself and you did not deserve the pain I will cause you."

Jace sighs. "Was rough sex the day before a major battle a great idea? Maybe not. But you clearly needed a little release and I did really taunt you into it..." He shrugs again, and the motion makes him groan. "Shit... Lots of rage pent up in that impressive body of yours, isn't there?"

Jace reaches out for Gideon, but the movement aborts before he actually touches the older man. He can already see the shape of a hand forming in a bruise on his wrist and assumes the rest of his body will be covered in similar marks by morning. He falls silent as he thinks it over, he didn't /mind/ being used so violently, though the timing is bad. It wasn't what he expected from the tight-wound soldier, though maybe he was being foolish.

Gideon tenses when he senses Jace's hand coming closer and it breaks his heart slightly when the touch doesn't come. He doesn't know why he wanted it to happen. He doesn't deserve for Jace to show that sort of kindness. "You don't have to come to Zendikar with us. I’m sure Talia and her pack will let you stay and recover before you have to travel back to Ravnica." He forces out; knowing that the fight will be impossibly harder without the mage. This is his fault he will carry the burden. "I will fight for the both of us."

Jace just groans and drags himself up to sitting, wincing at the movement. "You said the Eldrazi are disrupting the ley lines and the mana of the plane. Who else are you going to find that can read the lines and tell you where and when to fight them?" He's pissed again, though at a lower energy and intensity than before. "I came here to fight beside you. Or do you actually think I'm selfish enough to let you and our allies die so I can lay in bed?"

"I Don't know!" Gideon shouts and he turns to look at Jace. "This wasn't supposed to happen this way. I never meant to hurt you like this and now I've marked you. My hand prints are all over you and it should make me sick but all I want is to have them on you all the time." He admits in his anxiousness. He feels shattered.

Jace doesn't know what to do with the look of hurt and devastation on Gideon's face. "Listen," he starts, one hand resting lightly on Gideon's shoulder, "I don't know what story was playing out in your head. You say you used to want me, but you never said a damn word..." he trails off, not sure what he's trying to say. This should really not be his job after the roles they just played.

Gideon looks at Jace suspiciously but what Jace is saying is true. "It wasn't my place to say anything. You were with Liliana the last time.” Gideon makes a face at what he thought about that. “I wanted you to be happy." He can’t really help himself from running a thumb gently over the hand shaped bruise on Jace's hip. "And you probably would have laughed me out of the tent." He admits with a brief small grin.

Jace hesitates and tries consciously to not be a jerk. "I don't know what I would have said." Jace admits, a like relieved that Gudeon us at least looking at him. "Some kind of confession out of the blue? Yeah, I probably wouldn't have taken it well... But that was… it was never going to work with Liliana. We're friends, perhaps, but..." The kind of friends who have spent plenty of time discussing what would happen if Gideon ever fit the giant stick out of his ass. Oddly this was never a theory they had.

"You were very close for just friends." Gideon retorts because he's seen them kiss and touch each other with an ease he would never have. Gideon lets his hand slide from the bruise of Jace's thigh up his sides. "You never would have taken any offer of my feelings seriously. It was safer for me and you for me to hide them."

Jace shivers at the contrast of the cool air and Gideon's hesitant touches. "Well they were hidden all right. And the price for that control is all over my skin now..." He sighs softly, "So what do we do about it now?"

Gideon doesn't reply right away. His eyes keep flicking over the marks he left on Jace as his fingertips dance over them. He moves further onto the bed for easier access to them. "I suppose now that you know about them I am awaiting your answer to a question I'm not sure I have any right to ask of you." He whispers softly; his voice warm and deep.

Jace feels suddenly a little unworthy, and the feeling crawls under his skin. "Ok... so you want me. Or my body, at least." He shivers again as Gideon's fingers trace the bruises on his sides. "And you've been getting pissed every time you've seen me with anyone else... because you think I should be yours? Or that I should be living my life some other way, where I don't let anyone touch me unless it's true love?"

"The last part mostly but it doesn't always start out as true love. Fondness is often enough but it's the knowing and the possibility of love that's important." Gideon replies as he traces his fingers along the thumb print he left on Jace's throat. "I don't always like you. I don't love you... But someday I may and I fear I may have put that future in turmoil." He whispers and then leans in and kisses a small bruise on Jace's shoulder, right above Jace's heart.

The tiny movement takes Jace's breath away, and his mind recoils a little from the seriousness of what Gideon just said. "You... you think you could love me... but you hate everything I do. You barely trust me enough to bring me in to advise you when my skills could mean life or death." He pulls one of the furs around him and scoots away from Gideon. "What the fuck is this?"

Gideon's brow furrows as Jace moves away from him and hides his skin. He takes a deep breath and looks away again. "I suppose in this case matters of the heart are illogical and I can understand why you would be hesitant to believe me after the violence i have inflicted on you." He runs his hands though the soft fur of the closest fur to distract himself. "All I can offer is the chance to learn more about each other in the hopes that our frustrations with one another will be softened by other feelings."

Jace curls in on himself. "It's not that... damnit..." He wishes vainly that he had his robes back on and could storm out of here. "I _asked_ for what you 'did to me,' Gideon. I wanted to see what you were like if you gave up control." He says softly, and he regrets it now, because this is a whole other nest of wasps. "That's not what worries me... it's the whole way you think about me. I can't see why you would want to be with me when you hate everything I do... I wouldn't be a different person just because I'm with you, you know..."

Gideon groans. He's not saying anything the way he wants to. He puts his head in his hands. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I dislike that sometimes it feels as if you see yourself as less. You're amazing and powerful. But seeing you with those women... and with the wolves tonight... you put yourself at unnecessary risk." Gideon tries to explain but everything that comes from his mouth seems shallow when Jace counters it. Gideon knows a losing battle when he's in one so he pulls his shirt back on and stands up. "The first time I saw you in battle I thought you looked like a fallen star you shined so brightly." He doesn't know what else to say so he grabs most of his gear and leaves to go sleep in the soldiers quarters. 

Jace is stunned as Gideon pulls away completely, "It's not my fault you're in love with an idea." He spits at Gideon's retreating back, but it doesn't stop the older man from running. Jace just shutters for a moment as the reality of what just happened sinks into him along with the slowly increasing throb of the bruises. He conjures a loose robe for himself and leaves the room as well, heading for the castles bathing facilities, knowing that enough wolves are nocturnal that he'll be able to get some hot water and wash away some of the night's evidence. All the ones that aren't beneath his skin anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday! The Jace/Gideon scene that we envisioned to start this whole thing finally happened! Enjoy!  
> As always, it's a delight to see hits and kudos on any of our stories. If you feel like dropping a comment, it means a lot to us!


	5. Late Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is entirely Stiles/Derek porn and I'm not sorry.

Stiles tries to be very quiet as the two omega attendants leave them in the private bath chamber with a steaming tub of water. He's had rather a lot of mead and can't seem to stop smiling. He reserved himself to only holding Derek's hand until the servants are gone, but he leans into his mate's space now. "That wine was... real strong." He says with a laugh, tipping his face up for a kiss.

Derek chuckles low and dark and leans in to nip at his mate's lips. "It's made with dogwood so werewolves are able to get drunk on it too. You must be affected by the magical properties as well." He explains against Stiles' lips as he pulls the boy into his lap. The baths are mostly kept warm by natural hot springs but also from the fires under the pools. He washes the warm water over Stiles' pale skin. "I will bring some with us to celebrate after battle."

Stiles smiles as he settles onto Derek's lap. "Mmm, and then we'll tell my dad that I'm moving here because these baths are amazing." He shifts happily under Derek's attentions. "I think the drink had more effect on me, you're far too sober after all of that." Stiles drops his mouth to Derek's neck, making a line of soft bites and kisses.

Derek leans his head back and moans happily at Stiles' ministrations. His hands slide down to Stiles' hips. "I will build us a den... A house in the woods for you and our pups." One of Derek’s hands slides to Stiles' abs. "They will need lots of room with their powers.”

Stiles smiles and allows himself a couple of harder bites, since it seems to make Derek happy. His mate's ridiculous dreams of babies seem more amusing under the influence of the alcohol and he decides to play along. "Will you still want me when my belly is big and round with your pups?" His abs flex under Derek's fingers, as if he could imagine actually getting pregnant like the women he's seen back home.

Derek moans and cradles Stiles abs with both hands now. "You will be happy to know that I will have the hardest time being away from your side when you are swollen and round with my pups. I will fuck you endlessly for hours until you are overwhelmed with pleasure." Derek growls.

Stiles groans and nips at Derek's lip, "Endlessly? You already get me off at least twice every time we've had sex..." He moans softly as he rocks his hips down against Derek's. "It's hard to imagine being more overwhelmed then I already feel with you."

Derek groans with a predatory smile on his face. "Sadly I worry our time to beat that number will be less between battles but I'm always up for a challenge. And we can celebrate with our bodies as soon as we crush the enemy." He hisses before kissing Stiles hungrily. "I hope your parents are ready to be grandparents." 

Stiles chuckles, "Probably more ready than I would be to be a mother." He licks his lips and his eyes flash at Derek, "Maybe we should give it a try tonight?" He purrs teasingly, "Just to give ourselves a goal to aspire to after the battle?"

Derek purrs and smiles as his hands slide around to Stiles' ass. The boy's hole is still a little relaxed from sex this morning as well as probably the multiple times a day over the last three days. He presses a finger inside with no problem. He searches for Stiles' prostate a little haphazardly. "Your body is so willing now."

Stiles moans and arches up to allow Derek's fingers inside deeper inside him. "Fuck... what can I say? You've made it very very pleasurable for me to be relaxed..." He tangles his fingers in Derek's hair and kisses the pulse point just below his ear before nipping at the skin there. "I'm going to have to learn some spells for lubrication that's safe on skin... I could make this easier if I'd studied for it."

"That would definitely make things easier… with magic we can fuck almost right after battle, still covered in the blood of our enemies." Derek growls as his eyes flash red and he adds another finger inside his lover. He exposes more of his neck for Stiles' mouth to wander about. 

Stiles gasps and makes himself relax around the larger intrusion. The heat of the water sliding in alongside Derek's fingers makes him squirm. "Mmm, you really like the idea of me covered in enemy blood, don't you?" He nips at Derek's ear before continuing to explore his neck with soft kisses.

Derek can't help the smirk and small chuckle. "Some say children conceived after battle are more likely to be Alphas...." He pauses to listen to Stiles' whimper as he spreads his fingers apart and lets more water rush into Stiles' body. "Also, I'm always horny after a kill. I spent many mateless years with my hand around my cock; desperate to knot."

Stiles gasps and moans at the stretch of Derek's fingers and the trickle of water inside him. "Ah... I'd want to give you strong kids if I could... they'd be beautiful and powerful, just like you." The image of Derek, younger and jerking off desperately while others went to bed with their mates makes him moan sympathetically. "I'll have to make sure I'm there for all your hunts, wouldn't want you there alone and desperate..." He slides a hand down Derek's chest to grip his cock, stroking slowly.

"As a fox you could hunt beside me." Derek suggests as his hips raise in Stiles hand. "Then we can mate as animals..." The offer to mate as shifted pairs is even sometimes taboo for werewolves but not unheard of. Derek's wolf brushes at Derek's mind in approval of the idea though and Derek does his best not to be distracted by it while he presses a third finger into Stiles' body slowly.

Stiles moans, breathing to help his body relax around Derek's fingers. "You're... A lot bigger than me in those forms... Would it be safe?" He remembers the exhilaration of their first chase, and imagines it would be even more exciting knowing he wasn't in true danger.

Derek chuckles and pumps his fingers inside Stiles to try and bombard his prostate. "You have magic. I'm sure you could accommodate… and the sensations will be more intense."

"Mmm, oh gods-" Stiles arches and his arm slides around Derek's neck for support as he gets more distracted by the sensations. "You have a lot of faith in my magic... You haven't even seen me use much."

"I can smell the magic that is untapped flowing in your veins..." He replies as Derek pulls his fingers free and then readjusts them so he can slide his cock deep into Stiles in one hard push. "Your power is greater than either of us can imagine."

Stiles moans, long and filthy as Derek slides home. "Fuck... that's tight..." He pants against Derek's neck. "The water is amazing..." Every movement makes the water swirl around them, teasing his cock between them. "I'm glad you have so much confidence in me..." He admits, though he sounds a bit vacant as he starts to move hesitantly on Derek's cock. "As scared as I am, it will be fun to get to really use the power I have."

Derek rolls his hips slow and deep as he slides his hand back to Stiles' dick. He wraps his hand around the shaft and rolls his palm over the head on every stroke. "I can't wait to see you come alive with fire and ash." He groans between biting kisses.

Stiles wraps both arms around Derek's shoulders as he gets his knees on the stone bench beside Derek's hips to give himself the leverage to move more, bucking up into the strokes of Derek's hand.

Their moans and gasps of pleasure echo off the stone walls and the rapturous sound makes Derek's wolf come to the surface and his eyes flash neon blue. "Gods, your body is so fucking perfect. It's so tight and hot." He growls as his hips thrust up hard and fast.

Stiles is beyond words as Derek's thrusts and the strokes on his cock drive him to a fast hard orgasm. He leans in to kiss Derek breathlessly. "Fucking hell, Derek..." He's grinning as he leans in to nip at Derek's ear, still easily taking. "If you knot me now, how long before you're able to do it again?"

Derek moans and and changes his grip on Stiles' cock to pick up speed and be even with his thrusts up into Stiles' welcoming body. "Mmmm... Maybe thirty minutes if we're fast. Depends on the knot." He grits out.

Stiles moans in overstimulated pleasure as he forces his trembling legs to move again, helping him ride his mate's cock. "Do it..." he purrs, "Wanna feel you fill me up."

"God, knotting on command... That's..." Derek just moans incapable of any real though past how good Stiles feel around him and in his head. The bond is so bright and warm that it isn’t even a challenge to let himself knot the perfect body wrapped around him. "God I love you so much already." He whispers even as his knot begins to swell.

Stiles moans and arches, flexing around Derek's knot just to feel their shared pleasure resonate in the bond. "Fuck, you're amazing." He grinds down to force the knot deeper, as he leans in to kiss Derek hungrily. "I'm so glad you chose me."

"Fought hard for you." Derek corrects between wet kisses and heated touches. He strokes Stiles' cock slow and careful to bring his lover closer to the edge.

"Glad you did." Stiles replies, trembling and breathless as he lets Derek's pleasure wash through the bond to drive him closer to a second release. "Next time, we'll fight together."

Derek moans in pleasure at the idea and tries to concentrate as best as he can on reaching across the bond and caressing Stiles' power with his own. "I yearn to see you all aglow with the fierceness of battle." He grunts hoarsely as he fills his partner with cum

Stiles moans at the surge of power and aggression from Derek. He drops his mouth to bite hard at his mate's throat, sucking a dark bruise into the skin, despite the knowledge that the wolf will heal almost immediately. His eyes flash the golden red of a burning ember as he cums again, almost dry, tightening impossibly around Derek's knot.

Stiles is a shaking beautiful mess around him and Derek feels every shutter and pulse of pleasure through the bond twice as intense. After a few calming breaths he raises his hand up to Stiles' face and brushes his thumb softly along Stiles' cheek bone. "You're so perfect like this. Bright and burning and completely debauched. I was a fool to ever think I may never love you."

Stiles eyes flutter and he leans into Derek's touches. "I love you too," He says softly. "It's like I'm addicted to this... your touch, this bond. I couldn't ever give it up." His eyes meet Derek's, pupils blown wide in irises that are still shot through with gold.

Derek smiles softly and takes his time caressing Stiles' cheeks and jawline while stealing small sweet kisses. The knot keeps them close together and Derek lets the bliss of it wash over them both. "I didn't take any of your pain this time. You are growing accustomed to it." He purrs approvingly.

Stiles leans into those sweet kisses. "Is that what you've been doing?" He says softly, "Taking my pain into yourself?" Now that he's thinking about it, everything is more intense, cutting through the fog of alcohol and heat. "That's why it didn't hurt me the first time..."

Derek nods. He doesn't regret doing it but the way Stiles looks at him now makes him feel as though it was somehow lying. "I was worried that if you were pained by our mating you would reject it and I would..... Never recover from that fully."

Stiles can feel Derek's regret and fear, they're so close that the bond makes it easy. "You… might have been right." He nuzzles Derek's cheek apologetically. "You shouldn't need to do that anymore... Even if we have to slow down a little bit." He nips at Derek's lower lip. "I don't want my pleasure to hurt you."

Derek hums happily as Stiles unknowingly scent marks him. "It was never a burden I was unwilling to bare. But I hear that there are oils and salves we could ask for in our supplies that make our joining easier." Derek replies softly. The warmth of the water and steam along with the blissful haze of the knot and their bond have him completely relaxed. He imagines it will be a long while before Stiles or himself will be able to relax like this again. 

Stiles chuckles softly, "Yeah, I guess we've been... too eager to do things properly." He leans into Derek's arms, nuzzling his neck lazily. The worry over what will happen tomorrow is starting to resurface, but the strength of the bond makes him feel grounded in a way he's never felt before.

"I am glad we were mated under mother moon before he were tested as we will be in coming weeks." Derek remarks as he exposes his neck more for Stiles' to rub his scent on. "What do you think of our companions. Should we trust them? They seem.... Like they have a lot of friction between them."

Stiles thinks on that for a moment. "I'm not sure... I'm glad they came, because Zendikar is my home, and I want to help fight for it, but... They barely seem to trust each other, and the little one was really not happy to have us coming along. I'm glad I'll have you to back me up." He kisses Derek again, softly.

Derek leans in and kisses Stiles sweetly. "He's a magic user. Water. You can smell it on him. The other is a warrior with incredible strength. I will protect you from them if they are lowly enough to cause issue with us." He says between scattering small kisses across Stiles' cheeks; one on each of his moles and freckles which lay like constellations on Stiles' skin.

Stiles flushes, as quickly as he's growing used to it, the level of worship Derek bestows on him is entirely new. "Yes, I sensed that his power and mine would clash." He says softly. "I doubt that they will try to attack us. From what the older man said, it sounds like there will be more than enough enemies to go around."

Derek smiles softly at his mate's flush. The knot is decreasing in size and he can give a few aborted thrusts before pulling out of his lover. He runs his fingers around Stiles' abused hole. "You're so amazing my love. Taking my knot so well. "

Derek's shifting makes Stiles moan softly. "It feels... Good. Right." He flushes as he feels the teasing fingers at his entrance as well. "You know, I'd never had someone inside me until you..." He ducks his head. "I never felt ready."

"I know." Derek replies with a greedy smile. "I wish I could say that having you first didn't make me want you more but it does." He leans in and bites down on Stiles' mark.

Stiles sighs, a little relieved, because he wondered if perhaps Derek's skill meant that experience was more valuable in this culture and his virginity made him less desirable. The echo of the bite should be dulled by the scar, but it sizzles with Derek's power and resonates in the bond. "Good, because you're stuck with me now, and I don't really want to share." Stiles growls as he splays his fingers across Derek's biceps, touching the marks he made only a day ago and it feels like a magical circuit closing.

Derek takes in a sharp breath and lets it out shakily as he feels Stiles' magic under his skin. "Werewolves for a long time did not take humans or others as mates because a werewolf can only mate once. You could leave me and even grow to love another but the magic of out bond in body would never allow be to mate another." Derek admits in soft spoken words. He smiles softly. "I am blessed to have you want me as you do."

The weight of that responsibility settles heavily on Stiles and he swallows hard and nods silently, burying his face against Derek's damp hair. "I'll try to live up to that..." He says softly, before trailing off. Because saying that he'll try not to make Derek get annoyed with him and regret this feels too flippant for this moment.

Derek lifts Stiles' chin up o make the boy look at him. "Stiles, the moment you were brought before my mother in the great den and you swore your brotherhood to my people; there was no lying in your heart. You had already lived to any expectation I could have had then. You will no doubt far exceed anything I could imagine in the our coming lives together." He whispers to his mate in the flickering light of the torches and swirling steam. He rests his forehead against Stiles' and holds him close. "We will move mountains together." 

Stiles meets Derek's eyes with determination and he smiles slightly as he leans in for a kiss. "Just wait. In Zendikar, some of the mountains move themselves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for reading! If you liked this, feel free to drop us a line, we love to hear from people who are enjoying our crazy little experiments. ^_^
> 
> ALSO - regardless of whether you like our WWE stories or not, we are taking prompts and suggestions over in the comments of [Howling for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715427)! All of Part 1 and 2 are posted now and through the end of January, we'll take into consideration any story ideas dropped in the comments over there.
> 
> I can tell you one story is already in progress, so the chances of us picking up a few more bits of inspiration for ficlets is pretty high. ^_^


	6. Conflict

The initial plane step to Zendikar had gone well. Though it wasn’t long before they encountered trouble. The writhing unnatural mass of the Eldrazi were so out of place that it took stiles a moment to react. Once he realized that this camp wasn’t as safe as Gideon had promised, Stiles summoned a wave of flickering flames to sweep through the attackers.  
Stiles' magic cleared out most of the smaller skittering Eldrazi from the field, leaving a few larger ones which Gideon and Derek tore into with abandon. Jace didn't appear to do much in the fight, but the occasional Eldrazi seemed to vanish from the field or redirect it's attention conveniently to give Derek and Gideon a better angle to strike, and Stiles assumes that was the other mage's doing.  
Derek's gleaming silver claws drip with Eldrazi blood. Their scent fills his nose with dust and death. Gideon and he had cleared out the encroaching vermin. "Are you hurt?" Derek asks Stiles roughly. His features are still half shifted to that of a wolf and his eyes are still blazing blue. He runs a careful claw along Stiles' jaw.  
Stiles bares his neck slightly at the wolf's touch, trying to remember all the things the omega servants and other mates had said about greeting an alpha after a hunt. "Nothing touched me." He says softly, "What is their magic like?" Derek and Gideon together made the battle look easy, but it had still taken time, and with three Planeswalkers involved, that means serious power.  
Stiles brings one hand up to stroke just behind Derek's ears, still wolfy and pointed. "You're incredible when you fight."  
Derek looks at the corpses around them. "They are resilient and they feed off the earth." Derek says, neck arching into Stiles touch before leaning in to scent mark his mate.  
Stiles is silent but presses his cheek and neck against Derek's, not caring at all that it leaves a smudge of blood across his face. "We'll have to find out if there's some way to cut them off from their power..."

Gideon keeps a protective eye on Jace while the wolf and his mate catch up. "The fire wielder is very powerful." He comments to Jace. "They both fight well." He hopes Jace will reply

Jace's eyes narrow at Gideon. "It was too hard of a fight. On your own you'd have lost." He says flatly. "I take it your sage friend who needed help with research isn't here anymore."

Gideon looks around at the devastation and shakes his head. "She hopefully made it out with any other survivors. There is a ravine heading that way and the camp has sheltered some survivors from Seagate."

Derek looks up from where he is systematically licking and kissing up Stiles' throat. "The refugees fled that way. They are severely wounded and afraid. I can smell them on the wind. So can these monsters and their masters."

"We should go then." Stiles says roughly, more to Derek than the other two. He doesn't like the sound of frightened survivors waiting on them. He holds Derek close for another moment before pulling back and preparing to move.  
Jace feels something tighten is his stomach and looks away from the obvious displays of affection. "If you and the wolf are right then we should move." He says to Gideon, " I'm no use to you down here getting eaten by spawn."  
Gideon's chest falls a little at Jace's obvious brush off. Derek and he share a quick look. "If they are fleeing there is sure to be Eldrazi following them. We must hurry to protect them." Gideon says as he covers his dismay and leads the way out of the city. Derek shoulders His and Stiles' bags and follows his mate after him. The water mage bringing up the rear. "There is a large group of Eldrazi a hundred meters up the canyon.” Derek calls out.  
Stiles sticks close behind Gideon, alert and jittery as he watches carefully for the enemy that lies ahead of them. Derek's keen senses mean they are not surprised by the new horde of Eldrazi they find around the next corner of the narrow canyon. This time he draws his axe, pushing magic into the blade to make it glow with the heat of molten lava though it stays sharp and solid as ever.

Jace tries to keep his focus on the world around him. What the Eldrazi are doing to the land echoes through every sense he has, affecting the energy of the plane itself. He draws back instinctively when they enter combat again, trying only to influence the enemy subtly, slowing them and removing dangers to the other three as he is able without weakening himself.

Derek roars monstrously at the swarming hoard as Gideon cries out "For Zendikar!" Ahead of them is a small wall protected only by a few spearmen who shout back at them in a rally cry. Derek does his best to stay between the alien beasts and Stiles but watching his mate destroy sions and spawn with quick brutal swings of the ax are mesmerizing in their own way. He slashes his own way through the dust and flesh; sending sprays of gore in his wake. Gideon a swings his whip with skill and precise violence as their group battles through the throng of monsters to the makeshift wall. Before Jace can say anything he grabs the mage around the waist and pushes him over the wall. Derek helps Stiles flip beautifully over the wall as well. Derek and Gideon fight back the spawn just long enough for Derek to boost Gideon over and then jump over the wall himself.

Jace anticipates the move to boost him over the wall and takes the move with relative grace despite the fact that Gideon doesn't say anything to him about it.

Stiles fights at Derek's back for as long as he can, and when his mate clears space he leaps the wall, scrambling up beside it to get a line of sight on Gideon and Derek, waiting for them to get clear before sending a wave of flame crackling over the remaining scions to slow them as much as he can.

Stiles turns back and stands close to his mate as they face the exhausted-looking soldiers. For all that they need the help now, he's seen allies turn on each other over little differences, and there aren't enough werewolves on Zendikar for people to be accustomed to them.  
Derek lets his features fall back to human but his eyes still shine blue. His hand instinctively slide to Stiles' side possessively. They're all splattered with Eldrazi scum and blood. The Kor and human give them a tense look.   
Finally, Gideon steps forward, "It's alright, my friends. These people are here to help us. They come from a far away land. They will do you no harm."  
Stiles nods, standing straight and tall beside Derek. He smiles sympathetically at the haggard soldiers, introducing himself and Derek quietly until Gideon gestures and leads them to a hastily set up command tent. "This isn't many survivors," he says softly, "How many other cities have fallen since Seagate?" He'd thought Gideon was only gones a few days, but clearly a lot has changed.  
Jace lets Gideon make nice with the soldiers, looking around instead at the injured to see if he can spot any survivors that might have the hints he needs to start solving the magical problems Gideon bright him here for. Gideon. Jace has enjoyed fighting alongside him before, but what little healing he had time for this morning hadn't been enough to take the ache of bruises and rough sex away entirely. He can't fight the reminders of last night, even if Gideon clearly has no intention of talking to him about it again. Instead, Jace lets himself hide in curiosity and the practiced cool of his usual demeanor.  
"Only a small number of us made it out of the city." The leader of the small group says. "Almost everyone was injured but our people are more used to climbing with ropes and hooks than walking. So we have made the beginnings of a secure camp on a hedron in the forest."  
They make their way from the outpost camp to the main base and halfway up the side of a cliff Derek has to strap Stiles to his back as he uses his claws to climb up the nearly vertical incline. "Hang on tight little fox. I don't wanna drop you." He grunts out.  
Stiles helps as many of the wounded as he can until it comes time for the truly challenging climbing. He clings to Derek's back, reinforcing the stone with his magic as much as he can. "You wouldn't dare drop me, your mother would kill you." He teases, projecting affection and confidence through the bond.  
"I'm more worried about your mother." Derek replies between heavy breaths and grunts as he scales the monolith up to the camp. When they finally arrive at the top he sets Stiles down carefully and steals a kiss. "'We should see if we can help heal the wounded. I can take some of their pain." He suggests.  
"That's..." Stiles pauses, just studying Derek for a moment. "Yeah, that might help. There were a few people with broken bones that needed to be set properly, but..." He lays a hand on Derek's arm and looks up at him. "Can you do that? There are real healers here... you don't need to exhaust yourself."  
Derek smiles, “I won’t be exhausted by this much, little fox. I want to help. You would do the same were it my packmates that were injured.” He takes Stiles’ hand and brings it to his lips to press a kiss against his knuckles. “The strongest scent of blood is this way.” Derek says sadly. “Let us do what we can before we rest for the night.”

~~~~~

As Derek and Stiles wander off towards the tents hand in hand in pursuit of healing the survivors, Gideon goes to find Jace after learning the possible fate of his friend he brought Jace to meet. "I hope the route up here wasn't uncomfortable for you. I noticed you still carry some of my... marks and..." Gideon has to pause to keep himself in control when all he wants to do is sweep Jace into his arms and comfort the man. "Are you alright?"

Jace tenses when Gideon gets close, one arm crossing instinctively across his body to press into a bruise still left on his upper arm. "It's fine." He can't bring himself to look Gideon in the eye. "I'm not exactly some wilting flower you know." He doesn't know exactly what he wants to say. After too long an awkward silence he finally murmurs, "It's unfortunate that so many of your friends were lost in the escape. You have my sympathies."

Gideon struggles to keep his new heartache from showing. "I was too late to save them. I could have saved them if I hadn't come to fetch you. I could have saved you from..." He pauses. He's not sure what he means but mostly he wishes he could save Jace from himself. "There is a large group of people trapped within sea gate according to the general. I plan to go and try to get them."

Gideon reaches out to place a gentle hand on Jace's elbow. "I am so sorry for the pain I have caused you. I'm angry at myself for letting my frustration be taken out on you. I didn't say anything as I wanted. I wasn't able to tell you. I...." He pauses and offers his hands open to Jace. "I know we got off to a bad start but I am willing to work hard to one day gain your forgiveness and maybe even your..." He doesn't dare say the word he wants to say. “Your… trust.” 

After a day of combat and climbing and still aching from the night before, the gentle touch and hesitant tone from Gideon hits Jace like a punch in the gut. "I don't know what you want from me!" He says, soft and tired, but vehement. "I'm not mad at you for fucking me, you complete asshole. I'm not crippled by you letting out some of your fucking repression on me."

Jace shakes his head, lips curling in a snarl. "And then you left. After telling me that I'm not worthy of making my own choices. Or having any control over what I want or what I'm willing to risk." He jerks his arm free and glares up at Gideon. "So apology accepted. I'll work with you here, for the good of the planes. I just wish you had any idea what you were actually apologizing for."

"I was drunk!" Gideon spits out, "It’s not an excuse for me to say that that excuses everything that I said but please understand that what I meant to tell you was skewed." He kneels down before Jace. "Would you please allow me to explain? Perhaps somewhere private where we can... Be alone?"

Jace's eyes widen as Gideon kneels. "I... don't..." He glances around the makeshift camp and then grabs a handful of Gideon's tunic and drags him over to the tent they've been assigned. "We were both drunk. We made poor choices." He settles down on a rolled bedroll, wincing slightly. "So fine. Explain."

Gideon nods and sits down on the bedroll across from Jace. "I said things last night that were in intention maybe fine but in practice cruel. You're not a whore, nor is it any of my business with whom you choose to spend your personal time. What bothers me is that you could have anyone you wanted. You're brave and powerful and anyone would be lucky to call themselves your partner but you give yourself so freely to strangers and I don't understand why." He pauses to lick his lips and look Jace in the eyes. "I want to know why. I want to know about you.... Even the parts I might not understand or even agree with."

Jace listens, and yeah, ok, maybe he can see where the words got mixed up for Gideon and he reacted too harshly because of what he was feeling. "Why? He says thoughtfully, trying to formulate a serious reply. "In many ways, it's easier to give and take pleasure from strangers. You know what they expect of you." He looks up at Gideon with a wry smile. "You're so... untouchable. You may not have dealt with as much of it. But when people know who you are, they want things from you, and they'll say and do things... pretend to be kind, to love you even, hoping that you'll use your power for them." He shrugs. "I'm sorry I can't explain better. I take care of myself, I've found that to be the safest thing to do."

Gideon nods and listens carefully. "I'm sorry you have been hurt before." Gideon looks around at their humble tent. He is trying to process everything that Jace has said and formulate a response that makes sense himself. "You asked why I wanted to know you. I want to get to know you because I want the chance to be good to you. I want the opportunity to let you know me. And....." Gideon pauses and blushes a little. "I'm obviously very attracted to your body.... As well as who you are."

Jace raises an eyebrow at Gideon. "So, when I'm not drunk and on my way to bed with women of ill repute, I can expect more reasoned responses?" He shrugs, "I suppose that's fair. Though I warn you, I can't imagine I'll ever be like the little pyromancer and his wolf." He glances toward the opening of the tent as if mentioning them might summon the couple. "And I expect you and I would still clash a bit outside of battle, gods know we have before."

Gideon chuckles softly. "Yes, I imagine we will probably never be blinded in love. But I would like the chance to perhaps reenact the events of last night with a bit more care when you are feeling up to it." Gideon replies and he has the small amount of hope left to reach forward slowly to lace his fingers to Jace's and kiss the man's hands.

Jace looks at their fingers and actually flushes. "This is going to be utterly ridiculous, isn't it?" He asks, and his voice isn't quite as grumpy as he intended it to be. "Should I go with you into the city? There's little here for me to decipher, they need to focus on staying alive."

Gideon thinks about that. "I do not wish for you to be in any unnecessary harm but fighting by your side is.... Always a pleasure." He decides on and then adds "May I kiss you?"

Jace hesitates, then does what he wanted to do last night and never did. He grabs a fist full of Gideon's shirt and drags him in for a kiss, making it as deep and filthy as he can, because if Gideon is going to freak out again, it might as well be now.

Gideon wraps his arms strong and tight around Jace as he kisses back deeply. He only pulls away when he's forced to catch his breath. "I've been distracted thinking about that ever since I found you in Ravnica. I was fool to not have asked sooner." He says gruffly and between a smattering of soft sweet kisses to Jace's lips and cheeks.

Jace is slightly breathless when they finally break apart. "I wanted to do that last night, just to shut you up." His voice is softer than he meant it to be, and he's smiling slightly. "Ok then, proof it wasn't just one time because we were drunk. That's good."

Gideon can't help but smile. It feels like an eternity since he's done that. He takes a moment and softly strokes Jace's face. "Definitely not a one time drunk thing." He replies before moving in for another deep breath-stealing kiss.

Jace can't resist grinding against Gideon as they kiss again. Who knew the uptight soldier knew how to kiss like this? It's deep and consuming, and for a moment, Jace's mind is completely silent, focused on the man before him. "You should rest the night here. Recover. We wouldn't make Seagate before dark anyway..." He doesn't even notice the pronoun change, he's already decided that staying here patching up the wounded isn't for him.

Gideon carefully slides his hands down to Jace's waist and then with a quick jerk he pulls the smaller man into his lap to kiss the man deeper and harder. "Yeah we should definitely stay here for the night and fortify our strength." He moans.

Jace hasn't often been with anyone quite this much larger and stronger than him, but he has never minded a lover who knows what they want. Gideon's grip at his hips reminds him of the best parts of the previous night and makes his cock twitch in his breeches. "Damn," he pants, "How did you get so fucking good at this?"

Gideon laughs nips at Jace's lower lip. "Despite what many may think if me now I was not always a symbol of justice and morality. I too had my days of wandering in and out of lovers' beds." He runs his hands down to Jace's ass and squeeze.

Jace moans as Gideon's hands press into old bruises. "Oh yeah? Bet you weren't so big back then..." He teases, low and dirty against Gideon's ear. "Did you used to let big strong soldiers take you to bed? Rough you up to unwind from their duties?

Gideon holds Jace's gaze as his hands drag Jace's robes up so he can run his bare calloused hands over Jace's abs and the bruises he left on his hips. "I had my own fair share of nights spent on my back. Although it has been many years since I enjoyed that pleasure." He leans in to lick and kiss soothingly over the mark he left on Jace's collar bone.

Jace shivers a little at the mental image of Gideon spread out and wanting like that. "Fuck," he groans at the grip on hips, "I could do that to you, you know... If you wanted."

Gideon's wandering hands slide down the back of Jace's trousers to grope his bare ass now. "I would like that someday... But not here in a barracks. On a big soft bed where we can be alone."

Jace groans and kisses Gideon again, hard and hungry. "Then what are we doing here?" He teases, fingers. Already working at the shoulder clasps of Gideon's armor. "You wanted me alone instead of out there watching you play hero... Now what?"

Gideon leans back on the narrow soldier's cot they've settled on and lets Jace take his chest plate and belt off; watching in fascination. "I admit my plan wasn't as thought-out as I may have made it appear." He teases and squeezes Jace's bare ass.

Jace grins, grinding down against Gideon's cock now that there's less heavy armor in the way. "Should I be flattered? I didn't realize anything could distract you from a crisis situation." He says coyly, fingers tracing over Gideon's muscled shoulders through the soft linen of his shirt, surreptitiously checking for wounds, though he won't tell Gideon that. "I don't think I'm ready for another session like last night just yet... but possibly there's something else you want?"

Gideon pulls his hands back from where they are teasing over Jace's entrance but he does lean in to kiss up and down Jace's neck. "You are a powerful balm to soothe the pain of loss."

Gideon's tone is near-worshipful and it makes Jace feel powerful and confident. "Yeah? Something else I can do to make you feel good?" He purrs, sliding back far enough to loosen the laces of Gideon's breeches and slide his fingers inside to stroke the older man's cock. "Wouldn't want to leave you unsatisfied after we've just managed to come to an accord..."

Gideon moans loudly and bites down a little harder than he should on Jace's neck. His hips jerk forward as Jace touches him. "I'm lucky you are gracious enough to let me grovel." He grunts out. "Don't stop.... Please don't stop."

Jace grins and slides off Gideon's lap entirely to kneel on the stone floor. Jace eases Gideon's thighs apart to give himself room to work. "Are you sure? Because there's something else I can think of..." Jace teases, still stroking Gideon slowly as he licks his lips suggestively. "Something you wouldn't let me do last night." Jace doesn't wait for permission before tugging Gideon's cock free to stroke it more smoothly, leaning in to just tease the head with his tongue. "Still sure you don't want that?"

Gideon can't take his eyes off the mage. His hands sliding up over Jace's shoulder's. "Yeah, I want that too. Wanna feel you mouth on me." He growls and he can't help stroking Jace's cheek bow and jaw. He runs a thumb over Jace's kiss bruised lips. "Yeah, want to feel this irresistible mouth on my cock." He growls.

Jace grins, "Irresistible, am I?" He doesn't give Gideon a chance to reply before he takes the man's cock into his mouth, adding wet suction to his stroking and teasing with his tongue. He's taken enough lovers of both genders to have some experience with this, and does his best to drive the soldier mad with it.

"If I get you off with my mouth, will you return the favor?" He teases breathlessly, turning his face to press we kisses to Gideon's fingers where they're still resting on his cheek before returning to the task at hand.

"Y-yes, please." Gideon moans and he pushes his hands into Jace's hair to stroke and pull on Jace's beautiful locks. "Gods, your mouth.... So fucking dirty... So good." He groans and rolls his hips a little more into that blessed wet heat.

Jace might chuckle if his mouth wasn't busy, instead he just groans softly at the wanton need in Gideon  
Gideon's voice. "Come for me then." He whispers, "Wanna see you come apart." Jace returns his mouth to Gideon's cock with smooth deep strokes, swallowing him down as deep as he can go while he looks up at Gideon's face through his lashes and too-long bangs.

"Gods, you're positively sinful. You're so fucking good at sucking cock... good little fucking cocksucker." He moans uncontrolled as the bright coil of pleasure at the base of his spin tightens. Gideon lifts his hips again, driving the head of his cock along the tight pull of skin at Jace's cheek. He watches enraptured at the bulging skin as his had presses into the soft flesh. "It's so fucking obscene." He moans and then he's cumming down Jace's throat.

Jace chokes a little as Gideon shoves in deeper, swallowing the other man's release as hungrily as he watches the look of ecstasy on Gideon's face. He sucks Gideon through his orgasm and licks him clean before pulling back. His usual smirk looking slightly filthier with his lips swollen and damp. "Gods, I'm so sorry I couldn't see your face last night... Feeling better now?"

Gideon looks down at Jace in complete reverence. "So much better. Thank you." He lifts Jace's chin up with his hand to lean in and kiss him deeply. Gideon can taste his own release on Jace's lips and it makes his spent dick twitch uselessly. He moans into Jace's mouth and pushes them both onto the cool stone that their tent has been erected upon. Gideon takes his time pushing Jace's robes out of the way so be can kiss and teasingly bite down Jace's torso. The sight of the bruises he had left last night makes Gideon both angry and turned on. He pushes those thoughts away however so he can put his mouth to better use by licking and sucking at the delicate skin right above where Jace's breeches are riding low on his hips. "What was that about reciprocation you said before?" he teases. 

Normally Jace would object to being laid out on a bare stone floor when some blankets are so nearby, but the heat of Gideon's kisses and his hands on Jace's flesh are intoxicating enough to forestall any complaints. The tease if Gideon's beard over his hip bones makes him arch uselessly, looking for friction. "That you'd damn well owe me some, I think." He growls, but it comes out more as a pleading moan. "Come on, Gideon... I wanna find out what I taste like on your lips..." Jace slides his fingers into Gideon's hair, resisting the urge to just force the soldier's head and mouth to where it will be more fulfilling.

Gideon looks up at Jace's face, thrown back in pleasure, as he runs his tongue just under the hem of Jace's pants. He smirks and goes about freeing the laces as he leaves a hicky on Jace's hip bone because he can't help himself. Gideon likes the way the bruises look on Jace's skin; likes seeing his marks on the man in some dark primal part of his brain. He wraps his large hands around Jace's cock and strokes the soft flesh. Gideon uses spit for lubrication to make his hand slide smoother and wetter as he turns his attentions to licking around the head, Jace's foreskin pulled back and his cock dripping pre cum. Gideon licks it up greedily. 

Gideon's teasing makes Jace squirm, and he brings a hand up uo his mouth to muffle his moans when his cock is finally freed. Even slick and wet, the rough calluses on Gideon's hands drag over his the sensitive flesh of his erection and the contrast to the silken heat of his mouth is enough to make Jace writhe, fingers still tangled in Gideon's hair. "Fuck," he gasps, "Gideon... Yes, more, _please_..."

Gideon has to take his hand off Jace's cock to push the man's hip down and hold him. "You sound so desperate... So in need. If we had more time I'd make you beg for it." Gideon growls but he doesn't give him must time to think before he takes Jace deep and down his throat.

Jace bucks under Gideon's hold on him, just to test the other man's strength. "Your fault, you fucking tease." Jace growls, hand flying back to his mouth to muffle a low moan when Gideon's mouth returns to his cock. He has no trouble imagining that, begging for Gideon's touch, but he doesn't need to today as Gideon swallows him in deep hot strokes. Jace's voice breaks on a high stifled moan as he tries to buck up again and can't move under the pressure of Gideon's hands.

Gideon thumb presses into the hand print shaped bruises on Jace's hip as Gideon sucks loud and wet up and down Jace's shaft. Meanwhile his other hand teases over Jace's abused hole with the barest and most teasing of strokes. "You were so fierce last night. So bright and sharp. I like you this way too... Soft and supple." Gideon gasps out when he pulls up for air.

The bruises in his hips ache as Gideon presses into them and it's the memory of their previous encounter that pushes him over the edge, shuddering as he pulses hot cum into Gideon's mouth.

Gideon pulls back and lets Jace's cum pool on his tongue so he can watch Jace's reaction to the image of it before he swallows it down. Gideon hadn't done that in a long time but he doesn't mind the taste of Jace, he may even like it. "You're so stunning Jace. You look so fucked out." Gideon moans as he licks Jace slowly clean.

Jace flushes, head thunking back against the stone floor and throwing his arm across his face. "Shit..." He takes a moment to catch his breath before he shifts and tackles Gideon to the ground, grinning wickedly and kissing him deeply. "This is a terrible idea you know."

Gideon smiles unrepentantly and goes in for another kiss. "Oh I'm fairly certain it will be a beautiful disaster." He teases between sweet brushes of their lips.

"Oh, I'm sure it will." Jace chuckles and leans into the kisses, then freezes and looks up with wide dark eyes as the sound of a throat clearing draws his attention. Stiles looks back at him from the entrance to the tent, eyes wide and looking equally dubious about the situation.

Derek is pressed up against Stiles' back smirking. "I told him that we should just find somewhere else to mess around but he was on a mission." Derek says as Gideon rests his head against Jace's chest. "Would you mind waiting outside while we.... collect ourselves?" Gideon asks like he is physically in pain. 

"Yes, that." Stiles says, finally snapping out of his stunned silence and turning around to shove Derek out of the tent. "We'll go.... do a thing."

Jace groans and looks up at Gideon, a little stunned and still flushed. "Well, good to know that something can shut the kid up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More porn. Hope it was fun  
> Next chapter coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first foray into Teen Wolf fandom, but not Cal's. We write a ton of other things mostly about hot wrestlers.  
> Thank you for checking this out. I can promise Chapter 2 next week on 11/14!
> 
> We write as a team and adore comments, so drop us a line and let us know what you think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
